MI SEXY CONTRATISTA
by annymartinez
Summary: ELLA TIENE UNA TIENDA DE NOVIA QUE AGRANDAR.¿QUE SUCEDE CUANDO TIENES UN GUAPO ALBAÑIL QUE TIENE EL TORSO DESNUDO REPARANDO TU TIENDA?ADAPTACION
1. PROLOGO

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM

DISFRUTEN

Prologo

Alice Brandon estaba sentada en una manta sobre la verde colina desde la que se divisaba el campo de béisbol. Sus amigos Clare y Quil ocupaban otra manta al lado de la suya. El sol brillaba en el cielo y la hierba recién cortada olía deliciosamente. Los pequeños pétalos de los arbustos ue bordeaban el campo de béisbol habían caído sobre el césped y le hacían pensar a Alice en una fragante nevada. Era una tarde perfecta, al menos para los que no sufrían de alergias al polen, al menos eso pensó Alice, corrigiéndose mentalmente al oír que Quil empezaba a estornudar.

Otra primavera, otra temporada de béisbol. Alice sonrió al ver como Jasper, su esposo realizaba las señales codificadas tan típicas del béisbol.

-Mira qué expresión de asombro tiene mikey- suspiró Alice mientras tomaba de su botella de agua-. No tiene idea de lo que Jasper le esta tratando de decirle que haga.

Quil sonrió.

-Creo que yo sí, pero... Ah, ha decidido no dárselas por las ramas.

Alice vio como Jasper pedía tiempo e indicaba a Mikey que se reuniera con el junto a la línea que delimitaba el campo. Se produjo una conversación en voz baja, acompañada por más gestos codificados. Entonces, Mikey regresó a su puesto y falló su golpe, dando por terminado el partido.

-Bueno-dijo Quil poniéndose de pie para luego ayudar a su esposa embarazada-. No ha estado tan mal. Catorce a dos.

-Eso lo dices tú- gruñó Alice-, porque no tienes que ir a casa con el entrenador y el jugador ue ha mando la pelota a fuera. Si Danny le dice una única palabra equivocada a su hermano, voy a tener que asesinarlo. Por segunda vez esta semana- añadió mientras doblaba la manta.

Mikey y Danny, los gemelos, y Sean el hijo de Quil de su primer matrimonio, subieron la colina para recoger la fruta y los zumos que Claire le había tocado proporcionar aquel día.

-¿te encuentras bien mikey?- le pregunto Alice en voz baja.

-claro, mamá. Papá ha dicho que fue culpa suya por pedirme que hiciera un golpe con efecto. Ahora tengo que marcharme. Tenemos que recoger las bases y repartir la merienda.

Claire miro a Alice.

-¿Papá? Eso es nuevo, ¿no?

Alice asintió y sintió que las mejillas se le ruborizaban. Peter su primer marido, que era el padre de los gemelos, habia fallecido hace casi seis años y ella aún no llevaba ni siquiera un año casada con Jasper.

-Dijeron que les resultaba raro llamar a Jasper por su nombre y todos los otros chicos tienen padres, por lo que decidieron llamarlo papá. Jasper no ha dicho nada, pero sé que esta encantado. Yo también.

-A mi me parece maravilloso. La madre de sean aún forma parte de nuestras vidas, aunque no tanto como nos gustaría a ninguno de los tres, por lo que para sean yo soy Claire. Sin embargo, algunas veces se le escapa. Yo tampoco digo nada, pero claro que me gusta. Oh no, aquí viene Rosalie. Mira cómo trata de no resbalarse con esos tacones que lleva. ¿Crees que habrá ocurrido algo en la tienda? Espero que Bella se encuentre bien.

Rosalie Hale-Mcarty, una aactiva miembro de la vida social de alletown, casada tres veces y socia y amiga de Isabella Swan en la segunda oportunidad matrimonial, se pegó un resbalón antes de agarrarse del brazo de Alice para no caerse de nuevo por la colina.

-Me alegro tanto haberos encontrado a los dos juntas –dijo, casi sin aliento-. Tenemos un problema. Un problema muy grande.

Alice trabaja a tiempo parcial en La segunda oportunidad desde hacia unos meses para sustituir a Angela Weber, que a su vez se habia marchado al sur de Francia con el jefe de Alice, el novelista benjamin Cheney, suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Se trata otra vez de Irina Denali, ¿verdad? Una diria que, cuando una mujer se dispone a casarse por tercera vez, ya será capaz de elegir a un hombre al que no le guste controlarlo todo. El ha hecho que cambie los cubierto de la mesa ya en tres ocaciones.

Rosalie realizo un gesto con la mano, con el que borro a Irina Denali por completo de la conversación.

-esto no tiene nada que ver con la tienda, pero él no h vuelto a cambiar los cubiertos. Le dije que, si lo volvia a intentar, le hablaria a Irina de su amiguita de la heladería de broad street –dijo. Entonces, respiro profundamente y dejo escapar el aire con gesto dramático-. Lo que os voy a contar es muy serio. Bella tiene que casarse.

Alice y Claire intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad, pero fue Quil el único que articuló palabra.

-¿Es que está embarazada? Ni siquiera sabía que estuviera saliendo con alguien.

Las miradas de perplejidad se convirtieron en idénticas expresiones de desprecio femenino.

-En primer lugar, esposo mío, el hecho de estar embarazada no significa que una mujer tenga que dar el sí quiero inmediatamente. Y en segundo lugar..., bueno, tienes razón. Bella no ha tenido ninguna cita desde la ultima vez que Jasper le hizo una encerrona.

-¿hemos terminado ya? -preguntó Rosalie ajustándose las perlas que llevaba en la garganta-. ¿podemos volver a centrarnos en el problema? Esto, por cierto, significa necesariamente tener que escucharme.

Jasper se habia reunido ya con ellos. Alice se llevó rápidamente un dedo a los labios antes de que su esposo pudiera decir nada. Resultaba evidente que Rosalie haba decidido pasar a la acción y, cuando esto ocurría, era mucho mejor apartarse de su camino.

-Se trata de Jake Black –dijo Rosalie con un drmatico suspiro-. Llamó a la tienda hace una hora. Llamo la semana pasada, pero pense que había logrado librarme de él diciendo que Bella se había mudado a Boston y que yo era la nueva dueña de la tienda. Missy tomó el mensaje y estaba apunto de entregárselo a Bella yo la intercepté. La niña estuvo a punto de tragarse el chicle que iba masticando, algo que sabe quno tiene que hacer a menos de siete kilómetros de los vestidos de novia.

Jasper, que daba la casualidad también de que era el primo de Bella, rodeo de la cintura de Alice con un brazo, cintura que esta desapareciendo rápidamente en virtud de su embarazo de seis meses.

-¿jakie black, Rose? No se trata de nombre demasiado raro. Eso no significa que se trate de él.

\- ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo aquí?¿Quién es Jake black?

-Quil, calla –le advirtió Claire-. Aquí nosotros nos limitamos a escuchar.

-Jake black es el hombre que dejó a Bella en el altar y se fugó on la dama de honor -susurró Alice.

-Maldita sea.

-Oh por favor, claire –dijo Rose-. T estás comportando demasiado educadamente. A mí se me ocurren palabras mucho mejores para definir la situación. Y te aseguro que se trata de Jake Black del que estamos hablando, Jasper, poqrue su mensaje era que Bella supiera que había vuelto a Allentown y que le gustaria invitarla a cenar. Ese hombre es basura. Y no hace falta que te diga lo que va a ocurrir ¿verdad?

-Que Bella podría aceptar –dijo Jasper asintiendo como si estuviera mostrando su acuerdo lo que Rose no había dicho -. ese ha sido siempre su problema. Es demasiado buena. Han pasado más o menos seis años y te aseguro que aún tengo ganas de darle a ese tío un buen puñetazo en la boca.

-Podríamos hacer cola para que todos pudiéramos hacer lo mismo –afirmo Rose-, pero eso no va a resolver nada.

-¿y casar a Bella si? -preguntó Alice sintiéndose como si por fin hubiera comprendido la estrategia de Rose-. ¿no te parece un poco drástico?

-los momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas -pronunció Rose-. Solo he tardado veinte minutos en venir hasta aquí así que puede que aún no tenga bien perfilados todo los detalles del plan, ero esto es lo que creo.

-ahora viene lo bueno –dijo Quil ganandose un codazo en las costillas de su amante esposa.

-todos vamos a encontrar un futuro marido para Bella. Y he dicho todos -afirmó mirando con desafio a Quil-. Tu también, Jasper, aunque debas un circulo de amigos más aceptables para que podamos escoger uno mejor. Bella ha dicho que si ve otro abogado vas a tener un problema con ella. Bueno, ése es el plan. Tendremos a Bella tan ocupada con citas a ciegas y discretas encerronas que no tendrá tiempo de escuchar a Jake cuando este le diga que cometió un grave error y que desea volver con ella. Todos sabemos como funciona. Los hombres siempre quieren lo que tuvieron una vez y luego dejaron escapar. Son tan previsibles que resulta casi vergonzoso.

-¿se ha divorciado? -preguntó claire, pero luego sacudió la cabeza-. No importa. Por supuesto que esta divorciado. Ni siquiera te voy a preguntar como lo sabes, Rose. Siento haberte interrumpido. Sigue, por favor.

Rose sonrió y se frotó las manos mientras se metía en su papel de general de aquella campaña que había planeado.

-Black no esta solo de visita. Ha vuelto para quedarse, lo que significa que tendremos que hacer que Bella siente cabeza más pronto que tarde.

¿estamos de acuerdo? Nuestra operación se llamara UMB, es decir Un marido para Bella. Cada uno de nosotros proporcionara un posible novio. Lo organizaremos todo para que Bella no tenga dos citas el mismo día. Si le encontramos suficientes candidatos, seguramente al menos uno cuaje, ¿no os parece?

-Sí, como la leche –dijo Aliceen voz baja.

-Algún dia nos dará las gracias -afirmó Rose, con una sonrisa algo aprensiva. Entonces, miró a sus amigos para buscar su aprobación-. ¿No os parece?

¿QUE LES PARECIO EL PLAN UMB?

EN EL PROXIMO CAITULO APARECERA NUESTRO PROTAGONISTAS

ESPERO LES GUSTE CHICASS


	2. CAPITULO 1-- BELLA

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GREANDIOSA SM..

ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A 4 HERMOSAS CHICAS..

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A

JeniZuluCullenM

Nena-Mary

mindita04

.10

CAPITULO 1 -parte Bella

Bella Swan dio vuelta al cartel de abierto que tenia sobre la puerta y, tras asegurarse de que estaba cerrada con llave, comenzó a subir con paso cansado la escalera que conducía a su apartamento, que estaba situado encima de La segunda oportunidad matrimonial, su tienda de novias.

Los ocho meses que había transcurrido desde que su amiga Rosalie y ella habían decidido expandir el negocio de Bella ofreciendo también servicios para planificar una boda habían pasado volando . La lógica había sido aplastante. Las novias que se casan por primera vez tardan a menudo un año o más en preparar su boda y cuentan con familiares y amigos que les ayudan a conseguir que su gran día sea perfecto. ¿y las mujeres que se casan en segundas nupcias? No tanto. Estas a menudo tienen niños, clases extraescolares, un trabajo de jornada completa y mucho menos tiempo libre del disponer entre el día en el que deciden casarse y el día de la boda. Por eso, Bella siempre había tenido en su tienda una amplia selección de trajes de novia. El hecho de encargar un vestido que podría tardar más de dos meses en llegar no resultaba demasiado conveniente para las mujeres que se casan por segunda vez.

Por lo tanto, en teoría, expandir el negocio para ocuparse de la planificación completa de una boda le había parecido una buena idea. Rose podía ser muy persuasiva y gracias a la considerable riqueza de Emmet, su marido, la financiación del proyecto no había resultado problema alguno.

En la practica, sin embargo, la idea había resultado ser demasiado buena. Bella y Rose tenían que estar disponibles prácticamente las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana, lo que no satisfacía al marido de Rose, lo que a su vez suponía que era Bella la que se la pasaba demasiadas noches sentada en el suelo de su salón ocupándose de almendras dulces, bolsitas de red, delicados lacitos y pegamento de contacto.

Afortunadamente, Alice había sustituido a Angela y Missy, la aprendiza que trabaja para ellas a tiempo parcial, había mostrado un notable talento para elaboración de tablas que ayudaban a mantener cada boda organizada y al día. Sue, la costurera de siempre de la segunda oportunidad matrimonial, se había ofrecido voluntaria para ayudar en la tienda y Rose parecía a menudo estar en todas partes a la vez, apagando pequeños fuegos antes de que pudieran convertirse en arrasadores incendios. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas sacaba las cajas y cajas de suministros que se amontonaban en el apartamento de Bella, su adorado e intimo santuario. Ella, por su parte, se había negado a marcharse a vivir a otro lugar que no fuera la casa de estilo victoriano que había comprado, amueblado y que siempre adoraba.

Atravesó el abarrotado salón y miro cajas que tenían tres nuevos álbumes de muestras de invitaciones de boda que habían llegado hacía una semana. Se prometió desembalarlas aquella misma noche después de cenar... si era capaz de encontrar la cocina. Afortunadamente, iba a realizar una ampliación de la tienda muy pronto para poder crear un espacio de trabajo e el que albergar todo referente al negocio.

Se detuvo en el pasillo y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba allí porque no había encontrado un sitio mejor.

Parecía cansada. Se encontraba cansada. Su cabello castaño-cobrizo estaba demasiado largo y presentaba un aspecto más salvaje de lo que permitía el cuidado desaliño. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas preguntándose cuando había sido la ultima vez que habían visto el sol. suspiró cuando se miro los ojos chocolates, que la observaban desde el espejo adornados con brillantes lágrimas.

Jake había vuelto a la localidad. Bella lo sabia porque había encontrado una nota de Missy al lado del teléfono. Jake había vuelto Allentown y quería verla, cenar con ella su numero de teléfono estaba anotado al pie del mensaje. Bella conocía muy bien ese numero. Él había regresado a casa de sus padres. ¿Resultaba eso penoso, un cierta clase de justicia poética o resultaba más penoso aún que ella recordara de memoria aquel numero?

No veía a Jake desde hacía seis años, tres meses y doce días. Lo había calculado antes. Acababan de salir del restaurante donde se iba a celebrar el banquete y caminaban por el aparcamiento acompañados de la dama de honor, que era la mejor amiga de Bella. Él se disculpó por no llevarla a casa, pero le dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Había sugerido incluso que era una sorpresa y Bella había estado completamente segura de que se trataba de algo relacionado con su luna de miel en Cape Cod.

Tras decirle que lo quería, ella rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, un beso que el le devolvió con considerable fervor y unas caricias que sugerían que lo ultimo que deseaba era dejarla sola aquella noche. Entonces, Bella observo como se marchaba hacia su coche.

Como se marchaba de su vida.

-¿Cómo se hace eso, Jake? -le preguntó al apartamento vacío mientras entraba en la cocina y encndia la luz-. ¿Cómo se puede besar apasionadamente a una mujer mientras mira a otra, la misma otra que se va a llevar a Mexico en un vuelo nocturno?¿Cómo es posible que la mejor amiga de la novia vea eso antes de llevar a su supuesta amiga a casa y de prometerle que volverá por la mañana para ayudarla a vestirse para la boda?¿Qué clase de monstruos sois los dos?¿Y que clase de ciega era yo para no darme cuenta de lo que se me venía encima?

Habian pasado años desde que Bella pensó por ultima vez en Jake o en Leah. Deseó no estar pensando en ellos en aquel instante, pero le resultaba imposible olvidarse de ellos tan solo porque lo deseara. se untó mantequilla de cacahuate sobre dos rebanadas de pan fresco y las juntó para hacerse un bocadillo mientras trataba de pensar en lo positivo.

No tendría La segunda oportunidad matrimonial si no fuera por Jake y Leah. Había empezado el nogocio con su propio vestido de boda, que se había quedado sin estrenar, como la primera pieza de un stock y había resultado ser el primero que vendió. adoraba su negocio, los amigos que había hecho y la vida que se había creado.

No tendría nada de todo aquello si se hubiera casado con Jake.

Le dio un bocado al pan y se sirvio un vaso de té helado. sin dejar de comer o beber, se dirigió al dormitorio, se quito la ropa y se metió bajo la ducha mientras se tragaba el ultimo pedazo del bocadillo.

Cuando se hubo puesto la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que le servían de pijama y aún con el cabello húmedo, que habia empezado a formar los rizos naturales que se había alisado esa mañana, regreso al salón, observó las tres grandes cajas y buscó por el suelo el mando a distancia de la televisión. podría ver algún programa antes de ponerse a trabajar porque iba ser otra larga noche.

No se sentía sola. Simplemente estaba sola. estar sola no era lo que había deseado hacía seis años, pero sí se trataba de lo que quería en aquellos momentos.

AQUI LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO ¿NO QUIEREN GOLPEAR A JAKE CON UN MARTILLO? YO SÍ...

EN EL PROXIMO TENDREMOS A NUESTRO BELLO CONTRATISTA...

LAS ACTUALIZACIONES TRATARE DE QUE SEAN DIARIAS SINO LOGRO YO LES INFORMARIA..

ESPEROS SUS COMENTARIOS..

BESOS ANNY :3.


	3. CAPITULO 2-- EDWARD

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM..

GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS DE AYER A

JeniZuluCullenM

Ginnicullenswan

mindita04

CAPITULO 2—PARTE EDWARD

Edward Masen se consideraba un hombre hecho a sí mismo. Había empezado a trabajar en la construcción cuando era adolescente y, a lo largo de los años siguientes, había aprendido hacer todos los trabajos que hacían los miembros de su cuadrilla y a menudo mucho mejor. No había sido un proceso rápido o fácil y seguramente lo había ayudado a destruir su matrimonio, pero la empresa de construcción Masen´s era su hijo más querido y él se sentía un padre muy orgulloso.

Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana y ya se había tomado la tercera taza de café. Tenía como regla estar siempre en la obra el primer día de cualquier reforma y la que tenía entre manos en aquel momento no era la excepción, a pesar de que la idea de encontrarse con la socia de Rosalie Hale-McCarthy no le resultara demasiado atrayente por el modo en el que la propia Rosalie le había descrito a la señorita Isabella Swan.

No solo había sido lo que Rosalie le había dicho, sino mas bien la impresión que le había causado Bella Swan al escucharla. Ella era una mujer con empuje, éxito y muy peculiar. No quería que el ruido molestara a su clientas y le preocupaba mucho el polvo y el desorden que pudiera acompañar la reforma.

Como si una reforma pudiera realizarse sin polvo y sin ruido. ¡Esa mujer no sabía lo que estaba diciendo!

Si no hubiera necesitado el trabajo, tal vez lo habría rechazado. ¿la segunda oportunidad matrimonial? ¿Por qué no lo llamaban lo que realmente era? Novias de segunda ronda. Cuando pensaba en ello, el concepto lo ponían los pelos de punta. Tal vez el hecho de él hubiera fracasado en su primer matrimonio provocaba una cierta cautela hacia los lugares que se ocupaban de personas como él, perdedores en el matrimonio.

En cualquier caso , Edward se había imaginado una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello recogido sobre la nuca y un par de gafas colgando de un cordón que le rodeaba el cuello. Esa mujer estaría encima de él durante el mes que tardaría en construir el anexo de dos plantas a la casa que estaba la tienda. Si Edward fuera dueño de aquella casa, esta permaneciera exactamente como estaba. Era perfecta. Le encantaban las casas victorianas. De hecho, la suya era también era de aquel estilo.

-¿quieres volver a decirme cómo vamos a construir todo primero y luego entonces, solo entonces, romper los tabiques necesarios?

Edward volvió para mirar a su capataz, que tenia los planos en la mano y parecía algo confuso.

-sé que es más difícil, Carlisle. La parte posterior de la casa consta del dormitorio de la dueña y del cuarto del baño de arriba y abajo el almacén donde guardan los vestidos de novia y todo lo demás. No podemos quitar los tabiques y dejarlo todo a la intemperie hasta que hayamos terminado el trabajo. Por no mencionar el ruido.

-Sí, sí -dijo carlisle asintiendo-, pero vamos a tener que hacer rozas antes de levantar las paredes, librarnos de las contraventanas y los canalones, ¿no? Tenemos que realizar la instalación eléctrica de la ampliación y la de las cañerías, dado que va haber otro cuarto de baño. Luego, haremos las dos puertas de acceso a la ampliación a través de las dos ventanas ya existentes. te aseguro que todo eso no se puede hacer sin ruido ni polvo. No vamos a hacer punto, Edward la dueña lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, se oyó el agudo pitido de la señal de advertencia y el ruido del motor de una maquinaria pesada que entraba marcha atrás en el patio. Entonces, se escuchó el chirrido de unos potentes frenos y los bufidos del sistema hidráulicos con el que se levantaba y se depositaba pesadamente en el suelo el enorme contenedor de metal en el que se iba a echar toda la basura que surgiera de la reforma. El suelo tembló ligeramente por el impacto.

-Yo diría que ahora sí lo sabe –dijo Edward con una sonrisa-. Está bien. Haz que los hombres se suban sobre las escaleras y empiecen a quitar todo lo que sobre. Yo volveré mas tarde para ver como vais.

Edward había llegado prácticamente a su coche cuando la vio. La imagen de aquella mujer lo paralizo por completo. Rizos castaños que se agitaban salvajemente en torno a un rostro ovalado. Unos ojos tan chocolates y grandes como platos en aquel instante. Un cuerpo esbelto, bien formado, no demasiado largo, con piernas propias de una chica de calendario que parecían llegarle hasta las orejas. El pecho subía y bajaba de un modo muy interesante mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento. no llevaba sujetador debajo de aquella camiseta. Bien. Pies descalzo. Y el mando a distancia de la televisión en la mano derecha...

¿El mando a distancia de la televisión?

-¿Qué... qué se cree usted que esta haciendo?

Bonita voz, añadió . Sexy. Posiblemente acompañado de algo de rabia homicida, pero sexy de todos modos.

-Mmm... ¿Edward? -dijo carlisle al ver que la mujer avanzaba hacia el-. ¿Quiere regresar aquí un momento?

Edward se echo hacia atrás la gorra de visera que llevaba puesta y se acercó.

-señora, ¿no le dijo su vecina que íbamos a empezar a trabajar hoy?

-¿vecina? ¿qué vecina? Yo... -dijo señalando algo atolondradamente la casa -, soy la dueña de la casa.

¿Aquella era Bella Swan? ¿esa mujer estaría allí cuando Edward fuera a supervisar la obra durante las cuatro semanas que duraría aproximadamente en el trabajo? ¿todo los días? ¿Y quien decía que los dioses no eran buenos?

BUENO Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 2 A QUE ES BELLO Y DIVERTIDO

ESPEREMOS NO LE LANCE EL CONTROL A LA CABEZA … Y EL ESPERANDO UNA VIEJA SOLTERONA

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI LES GUSTA HAGANMELO SABER NOS VEMOS MAÑANA

GRACIAS.. ANNY


	4. CAPITULO 3-- EDWARD

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM..

GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS DE AYER A

Tahirizhita-gris-pattz

Tata-XOXO

Hanna-D-L

jenizulucullenm

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿usted es Bella Swan?¿la socia de Rosalie?

-No. Rosalie es mi socia, este negocio es mío... ¿Por qué tengo que explicarle nada? Usted debería haber venido a consultar conmigo antes de empezar con este jaleo en el patio de mi casa.

Edward sintió unos irrefrenables deseos de besarla. Allí mismo. En aquel mismo instante. No se le ocurría ninguna razón en particular para hacerlo. Simplemente deseaba besarla.

Era tan mona...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?¿Por qué sonríe esta sonriendo de ese modo? Y otra cosa. ¿Quien diablos es usted?¿Sabe que son tan sólo la siete de la mañana?¿Qué es lo que va a venir a continuación?¿Una orquesta de viento?¿Unos elefantes?

-Me llamo Edward. Edward Masen. ¿elefantes? Déjeme adivinar. no le gusta madrugar, ¿verdad? -comentó Edward haciendo lo posible de no soltar la carcajada. Dios. Era bellísima. No había visto una mujer así desde hacia mucho tiempo. tal vez nunca.

-Ay, que gracioso es usted, Ja ja -repuso ella haciendo un gesto de desesperación con sus enormes ojos chocolates.

El sonido de la herramientas empezó a resonar en el patio. evidentemente, Carlisle y su cuadrilla habían escuchado mas que suficiente.

Ella agitó el mando de la televisión delante del rostro de Edward y luego pareció darse cuenta de que tenia en la mano algo que podría ser una arma , entonces, bajo la mano.

-Haga... que paren.

-¿Es que no quiere la ampliación de su casa? -le pegunto, sin poder contenerse.

-No... ¡Si! Claro que quiero la ampliación, pero no quiero que trabajen a las siente de la mañana. no quiero nada a las siete de la mañana, al menos hasta que no me haya tomado una taza de café. ¡maldita sea! y deje de sonreír así. ¿como ha dicho que se llama?

-Edward -replico es, sin menciona en aquella ocasión su apellido. entonces, extendió la mano-. Y usted es Bella Swan. creo que Rosalie y yo tuvimos algunos problemas de comunicación cuando nos reunimos aquí hace dos semanas para planear la reforma . en un par de cosas.

-Si -dijo Bella extendiendo la mano y luego pasándose rápidamente el mando a la mano izquierda antes de estrechársela -. Yo estaba trabajando en una boda y no pude estar aquí. Mire, no quiero que empecemos con mal pie y estoy seguro de que usted y Rose trabajarán fenomenal, pero yo estaba dormida y, de repente, pensé que el mundo se estaba terminado. Normalmente, no me muestro tan... grosera.

-Disculpas aceptadas, señorita Swan.

-Yo no me he disculpado. Simplemente me he explicado –le espetó ella.

-Esta bien. Mientras se esta explicando, ¿qué es lo que hace con el mando a distancia en la mano?

-Anoche me quedé dormida en el sofá -dijo en voz. Sus mejillas pecosas se sonrojaron levemente-. No sé por qué tengo esto en las manos. ¿Van a empezar todas las mañanas a las siete?

-Hablaré con los muchachos. Tal vez no les importe venir de ocho a seis en vez de siete a cinco . Por supuesto, si es así Carlisle no podrá ir a recoger a su nieto de la guardería y Seth está recién casado y ya sabe usted como son los recién casados. Además, Paúl tiene que llegar a una hora porque su mujer trabaja a tiempo parcial y...

-Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo. Pueden empezar a las siete. Al menos, ya estaré preparada.

-Y espero que desarmada -dijo Edward. En realidad, sentía algo de pena por ella, dado que a nadie lE gusta levantarse pensando que el mundo iba a terminarse, pero no la suficiente como para no empezar a desabrocharse la camisa. No estaba ciego y había notado cómo ella lo esta mirando.

Algo enfadada, pero al menos ligeramente interesada. Eso esta bien, porque él también se estaba sintiendo ligeramente interesado. Era razón más que suficiente para dejar en evidencia... si estuviera aún en el instituto. No obstante, no le importaba-. Ahora si me perdona señorita Swan, tengo que empezar a trabajar.

Bella abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver como él se despojaba de la camisa y la arrojaba sobre una azalea que aún estaba en flor. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Edward agarró una barra del cinturón de herramientas de Seth y se dirigió a la parte superior de la casa a pesar de que ella ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Tras colocarse unas gafas, insertó la barra y comenzó a quitar los tablones de madera con el sol calentándole agradablemente la espalda desnuda.

-Pensaba que Garret iba a supervisar nos. ¿Vas a trabajar tú aquí, Edward? -preguntó Carlisle muy confuso.

-Si. Garret me sustituirá en la casa de los Carter. Si te parece bien, por supuesto.

-Es muy mona, es cierto –dijo Carlisle mientras se ponía a trabajar-, pero no me pareció que tú te fijarías en ella.

-Si, claro que me eh fijado en ella -replicó Edward.

-Con cuatro hombres aquí, terminaremos antes de lo esperado -insistió Carlisle-. Los muchachos y yo pensábamos que estaríamos un mes entero trabando aquí.

-¿A ti te parece que yo tengo prisa, Carlisle?

Carlisle se echó a reír y le dio a Edward una palmada en la espalda.

-Vaya, vaya... Veo que sí te haz fijado.

* * *

NO SÉ USTEDES PERO ADORÉ ESTE ENCUENTRO DE ELLOS Y ESTE EDWARD ES UN PICARÓN

JA JA YO QUERIA SER LA BARRA DE METAL...

DISCULPEN SI TIENE PEQUEÑOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA MI TECLADO ES ...

EN FIN AQUÍ TIENEN CAPITULO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA

Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME COLOCARON EN SUS FAVORITOS

SALUDOS A MIS AMIGAS DE FFDA(TWILGHT) UNVERSIDAD FANFICTION

ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A EDITH GÓNZALEZ Y TE DIGO QUERIDA PREPARATE ESTE NIÑO ES TREMENDO :D

NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS COMENTARIOS

SALUDOS Y BESOS ANNY... :3


	5. CAPITULO 4--BELLA

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM..

GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS A

francee

liduvina

JeniZuluCullenM

Yoliki

rosy-canul-10

ginnicullenswan

Hanna-D-L

Tata-XOXO

* * *

Bella se colocó el teléfono sobre la oreja y escuchó las llamadas

-Contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta... ¡Rose! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tu? -preguntó Rose con voz somnolienta.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿por qué no me dijiste que la obra empezaba hoy? ¿al alba? Y ese hombre, ese Edward como se llame... ¡Por qué no me hablaste también de él?

-¿Edward Masen? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Espera a que me levante y vaya a la otra habitación. No, Emmet. No pasa nada. Es Bella. Duérmete, cariño. Esta bien. Ya estoy en el pasillo y mi marido ha vuelto a empezar a roncar. Ese hombre se duerme con la facilidad de un niño. Te lo juro. Lo que pasa es que ronca mucho mas fuerte. Bien, ¿qué es lo que pasa con Edward Masen.

-Venga, ya, Rosalie. No nací ayer. Cabello cobrizo y ondulado, que invita a una mujer a peinarlo con los dedos. Ojos verdes que tienen esas arruguitas tan sexys. Ese bronceado. Ese cuerpo moldeado como el de un dios griego. Se ha desnudado hasta la cintura, Rose. ¡Delante de mí! Tiene unos hombros como armario, una cintura sin un gramo de grasa que pellizcar. Tableta de chocolate... ¿no se llaman así los abdominales?

-Supongo que sí. No se desnudó para mí, maldita sea, pero la descripción que tú haces es casi suficiente. Ese hombre es un cañón ¿Dónde está el problema?

-El problema, Rose la celestina, depende si has comprobado o no sus verdaderas credenciales. Las que importan. Ya sabes, las que nos indican si este hombrees de verdad bueno en su trabajo. Esta demoliendo mi casa. Quiero saber si sabe cómo utilizar las herramientas, no si la suya es buena... Dios, ¿Cómo he podido decir algo así? Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Edward está recomendado, Bella. Y te aseguro que no estoy ejerciendo de celestina. Eso lo dejé hace mucho tiempo. Tuve un cierto éxito con Claire y Quil, pero tú eres más dura de pelar. He hecho una promesa. No le haré más encerronas a Bella, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella se tranquilizó por fin lo suficiente como para tomar asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

-He tenido una reacción exagerada. He quedado como una idiota. Lo siento.

No estaba segura, pero le dio la sensación de que casi podía escuchar como Rose sonreía. Colgó tan rápidamente como pudo.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Le estaban destrozando la casa y, con ella, su rutina. Sin embargo, era lo que había que esperar. Simplemente se había sobresaltado con el ruido y le había sacado de un sueño profundo. Era una reacción fácil de entender. De racionalizar.

Lo que no podía racionalizar tan fácilmente era la reacción que había tenido hacia Edward Masen.

-Eso ha estado mal –se dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha-. Eso ha estado muy, muy mal. Un minuto más y habrías caído rendida a sus pies. A partir de ahora, Bella Swan, vas a evitar a ese hombre.

 _Aunque tengas que atarte al mástil y taparte los ojos y oídos, igual que Ulises cuando se enfrento a las sirenas_ , añadió mentalmente, antes de decantarse por una ducha fría.

* * *

OK, MIS AMORES AQUÍ EL CAPITULO IBA A SUBIRLO MAÑANA PERO MUY CORTO ASI ¡SORPRESA

CAPI EXTRA!

YO SIENDO BELLA ME LE LANZO ENCIMA Y ME COMO ESA TABLETA DE CHOCOLATE...

ESPERO LE GUSTE

GRACIAS A TODAS PORQUE NO ESPERABA QUE LES GUSTARA TANTO

SE LOS DEDICO A LAS CHICAS DE UNIVERSIDAD FANFICTION Y A FFDA(TWILGHT) POR SUS APOYOS

CHICAS NO VIVO DE COMENTARIOS PERO ME AMO SUS COMENTARIOS ASI QUE ESCRIBANME

GRACIAS NOS VEMOS MAÑANA...

ANNY :3 ...


	6. CAPITULO 5-- BELLA

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM..

GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON AYER DISCULPEN QUE NO LAS NOMBRE PERO PROMETO EN EL PROXIMO NOMBRARLAS COMO ES DEBIDO

* * *

¡He dicho que éstas muy guapa con ese vestido! -repitió Bella, aquella vez medio gritando las palabras-. ¡El estilo sirena es perfecto para ti!

Dios. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía vender vestidos, hacer que sus novias se sintieran especiales, cuando tenía que gritar encima del ruido de los martillos y de las sierras eléctricas?

Bree Tanner se miró al espejo y sacudió la cabeza.

-El estilo está bien, pero le falta algo. A mi edad, necesito algo que aparte la atención de mi horrible cuello.

-Tu cuello no es horrible -le aseguró Bella, hablando una vez más por encima del ruido que hacía una sierra eléctrica.

-Bueno, de todos modos no creo que éste sea el adecuado. No obstante, resulta tan difícil concentrarse con todo ese ruido... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, Bella?

Mientras ayudaba a Bree a quitarse el vestido, Bella le explicó la obra que llevaba ya produciéndose tres interminables días y continuaría al menos durante otro mes. O eso era al menos lo que le había dicho Rose.

-Ahh... Albañiles. Cinturones de herramientas, vaqueros ceñidos y torsos desnudos. ¿Dónde están? -dijo Bree dirigiéndose a la ventana en sujetador, ropa interior y poco más. Apartó las cortinas e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar hacia la parte trasera del edificio-. Oh, Dios mío...

Bella se agarró las manos para no tener que darle un puñetazo a algo. O a alguien. Se había quitado de nuevo la camisa. Menudo exhibicionista. Edward Masen. El dueño de la empresa de construcción. Dueño de su propia tableta de chocolate. Bree no era la única persona que tenia aquella reacción con Edward Masen.

-Sólo es un hombre sin camisa, Bree

-No. Mi Riley es un sólo un hombre sin camisa. Ése de ahí es una historia completamente diferente. ¿Te lo imaginas untado de mantequilla?

Bella se echó a reír.

-Bree, estás a punto de casarte.

De mala gana, Bree se apartó de la ventana.

-Sí, de casarme, no de morirme, aunque fue así como me sentía con mi ex. Se permite mirar no tocar. ¿Y tú? Ya sabes... ¿lo has tocado?

No porque no se me haya pasado por la cabeza, pensó Bella.

-No me interesa -dijo, como si la imagen no le afectara lo más mínimo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estas enferma?

Bella parpadeó.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque si eso no te interesa, tal vez deberías considerar tomarte una vitaminas o algo así.

-No me puedo creer que trabajes en una guardería -comentó Bella mientras hacía que Bree levantara los brazos para poder meterle otro vestido de estilo sirena -. Menuda boca tienes.

-Es parte de mi encanto. Ah -dijo Bree pasándose las manos por ls caderas mientras Bella le abrochaba la cremallera-. Éste sí. Me encanta el cuello y el modo en el que parece darme la forma que prácticamente creí haber perdido después de mi tercer hijo.

Bree se miró por delante y por detrás un minuto entero. Bella sabía lo que estaba pasando. Rápidamente agarró el velo y se lo colocó a Bree sobre el cabello. Entonces, le entregó un ramo de calas moradas. Y un pañuelo de papel.

-Éste es el vestido que estabas buscando, ¿verdad? -dijo después de que Bree se secara las mejillas y se sonara la nariz.

Bree asintió. Evidentemente, no estaba segura de poder hablar. A pesar de toda insistencia en que sólo se trataba d una segunda boda, de una formalidad en realidad, y que no esperaba sentirse especial, Bree Tanner estaba empezando a sentirse de repente especial más especial. Toda las novias merecían sentirse así.

Bella la acompañó para que hablara con Sue de la posibilidad de ponerle un sujetador cosido al vestido y otros detalles del traje y luego se dirigió hacia su despacho. De repente, no se pudo contener más y giró a la izquierda para encaminarse hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Inspeccionaba los progresos que se hacían todas las noches, pero había evitado hasta entonces salir al patio mientras los albañiles seguían trabajando. Ni les ofrecía de beber, ni hacía preguntas ni se quejaba del ruido. Y, sobre todo no miraba a Edward Masen sin camisa.

En realidad, lo había mirado en una ocasión. El día anterior por la tarde. Solo en esa ocasión se había subido a la segunda planta y lo había mirado desde una de las ventanas justo ese momento en el que él se levantaba la manguera y se vertía el agua por la cabeza para refrescarse. A continuación, sacudió la cabeza como un perrito para librarse del exceso de agua. Sin poder evitarlo, Bella había pensado que ella podía lamérsela. Luego, se había dado un bofetón imaginario porque ella jamás pensaba esa clase de cosas.

¿Quién pensaba así?

Probablemente Bree Tanner. Esa mujer se divertía más mentalmente de lo que Bella se divertía levantada y despierta.

Con una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de su despacho, se le ocurrió un pensamiento. Manteniéndose alejada, ¿no estaba haciendo que resultara evidente que había una razón para hacerlo? Después de todo, una persona normal querría ver lo que los albañiles estaban haciendo con su propia casa.

Seguramente, él estaba allí afuera, riéndose de ella y pensando que la tenia bien asustada.

¡Que cara más dura tenía ese hombre!

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió a su cocina. Agarró la jarra de té helado que, casualmente habría preparado esa mañana, echó una bandeja entera de hielo y tomó unos vasos de plástico. Con todo aquello, volvió a bajar la escaleras antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero. Lo hizo sin pensar, porque pensar era peligroso casi más que contar los músculos del torso de Edward Masen y seguir bajando hasta llegar a la tableta de chocolate.

-¿Alguien tiene sed? -dijo es voz alta, sonriendo a la cuadrilla en general, mirando a los cuatro hombres sin fijarse en ninguno-. He traído té helado.

Los cuatro dejaron sus herramientas y se acercaron a la mesa donde Bella había dejado la jarra y los vasos. Tres de ellos le dieron las gracias mientras se servían un vaso de té helado. Después, se dirigieron al extremo más alejado del patio para cobijarse bajo la sombra de un arce.

Edward Masen también se sirvió un vaso, pero permaneció donde estaba. Olía a sol y a colonia masculina mezclada con un poco de sudor. Ella tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder hablar.

-¿Cómo... cómo va todo?

-No tan bien como habríamos esperado –le dijo, antes de vaciar el vaso con unos cuantos tragos. Bella observó como se movía la garganta y, de repente, también sintió sed-. Hemos encontrado madera podrida de la que tenemos que ocuparnos antes de poder seguir. Se lo dije ayer a Rosalie cuando estuvo aquí. ¿Se lo ha dicho a usted?

-No –respondió Bella mirando a su casa con preocupación-. No me lo ha dicho. ¿Se trata de algo serio?

-No lo sabremos hasta que descubramos un poco más pero no creo que sea una superficie demasiado grande.

-¿Lo justo para no encarecer demasiado la obra?

Edward sonrió. Sus ojos verdes relucieron cuando lo hizo. Bella jamás hubiera creído que le gustaran tanto eso ojos verdes.

-Eso también. El agua de la lluvia se ha colado entre los maderos originales y los que se añadieron después, lo que dio lugar al moho. El canalón también se ha desprendido un poco del tejado trasero, seguramente a causa de las heladas del invierno pasado. La pizarra del tejado está en muy buen estado. Es casi indestructible, por lo menos tiene eso a su favor.

-¿Y no es peligroso que haya moho? -preguntó Bella sentándose sobre el banco mientras trataba de hacer de hacer cálculos mentales-. ¿Hay que retirar todo el recubrimiento?

-Ésa es la buena noticia. Ya lo hemos quitado. Así es como hemos descubierto el daño que ha causado el moho y lo hemos retirado. Hemos remplazado los tablones que habían resultado dañados. Principalmente, lo que significa es que usted ha tenido que oír más martillazos durante los dos últimos días de los que esperaba haber escuchado.

-No había contado con martillazos de ninguna clase –admitió ella-. Yo más o menos había esperado que todo ocurriría mágicamente. Ya sabes, como si se tratara de unos duendecillos que se presentaran por la noche y al día siguiente, la ampliación ya estaría hecha.

-¿Duendecillos? ¿con martillos recubiertos de terciopelos?

-En realidad, con varitas mágicas –dijo Bella tratando de no sonreír-. Y alas. No se olvide de las alas.

-Estoy tratando de imaginar a Carlisle con alas -comentó él. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza-. No. No lo consigo.

-No creo que usted le sentara demasiado bien tampoco. Aunque los zapatos de punta podrían resultar interesantes. Mire... Yo... Yo... Siento lo de la otra mañana. Empezamos con mal pie, ¿no?

Edward sonrió. Maldita sea... ¡Tenia los dientes tan blancos! Bella trató de imaginárselo delante del espejo del cuarto de baño, limpiándoselos, pero no lo consiguió. Edward Masen era uno de esos seres humanos de belleza natural. No debería culparlo. Seguramente, él no podía evitarlo.

-No sé... a mí me pareció interesante. Nunca antes me había visto atacado por un mando a distancia.

-Normalmente, la primera impresión que causo es mucho mejor, aunque seguramente debería esta agradecida de que no me quedara dormida con el tubo de pegamento instantáneo en las manos.

-Se me ocurren cosas mucho mejores para llevar a la cama que el tubo del pegamento instantáneo.

Bella sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

Decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

-No me quedé dormida viendo la televisión en la cama, sino en el sofá porque se suponía que tenía que estar haciendo lacitos y pegándolos... No importa. Digamos que mi vida será mucho más fácil cuando termine esta obra y yo tenga mi espacio de trabajo.

-Tengo algo que decirle al respecto. Sólo he estado en el interior de la casa el día que Rosalie me la enseñó. Desde entonces, me he limitado a trabajar a medidas y los dibujos que hice aquel día, pero creo que podría tener una sugerencia mejor para la extensión desde el dormitorio hasta la oficina de la planta superior. Tendría más espacio para estanterías, que precisamente lo que creo que le gustaría tener allí.

-¿De verdad? Yo... mmm... supongo que podríamos entrar para ver a qué se refiere.

-¿No le importa ? -Rosalie me explicó que usted no quiere nadie en el interior durante las horas en las que esta abierta su tienda hasta que no sea totalmente necesario . Para eso falta mucho. Deje que vaya a por mis planos y me reuniré con usted en el interior.

Bella asintió. Él tomó su camisa y se dirigió hacia la parte más alejada del patio mientras ella pensaba en los pasos que había dado aquella mañana tras levantarse. Lo que recordaba era lo que había hecho con la ropa que se había quitado en la noche anterior antes de meterse en la cama. No tenía ningunas ganas de que Edward Masen viera un sujetador colgado del pomo de la puerta del cuarto del baño o algo por el estilo. Ese pensamiento hizo que se le rizara el cabello que con tanto cuidado había alisado aquella mañana.

* * *

REALMENTE DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN ACTUALIZAR A ESTA HORA AQUÍ EN MI PAIS SON LAS 3:49 AM. SUCEDE QUE AQUÍ EN VENEZUELA TENEMOS REGULACIÓN DE HORA Y HOY ME TOCABA CASI TODA LA NOCHE.

EN FIN AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO Y LES CUENTO EL QUE VIENE ES CANDENTE!

SEÑORITAS YO TAMBIEN QUERIA LAMERLO CUANDO HIZO LO DE LA MANGUERA SI ES DEMASIADO BELLO ESE HOMBRE

ESPERO LES GUSTE NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE xD

SALUDOS A MIS AMIGAS LOS GRUPOS DE FACEBOOK

ESTOY QUE CAIGO DE SUEÑO

BESOS ANNY...:3


	7. CAPITULO 6--BELLA

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM..

ROXY SANCHEZ CORAZÓN NO TE IGNORO DISCULPA QUE NO TE EH TOMADO EN CUENTA PARA RECOMPENSARTE TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A TI Y SOLO A TI xD

* * *

Una vez en el interior de la casa, subió las escaleras en un tiempo récord y comenzó a recoger todo lo que no quería que él viera. Acababa de quitar el sujetador precisamente del pomo en el que se había imaginado que lo había colocado cuando oyó que él llamaba suavemente contra el marco de la puerta del salón.

-La señora de aquí abajo me ha dicho que puedo subir. ¿Isabella?

-Si, aquí estoy. Entre.

Ella levantó la almohada y metió el sujetador debajo. Entonces, rápidamente, se sentó sobre la cama. Luego se volvió a levantar como movida por un resorte, como si el colchón estuviera ardiendo ¿Había perdido el juicio? ¿Quién se sentaba en una cama cuando un hombre estaba a punto de entrar en un dormitorio?

Edward asomó la cabeza y los hombros por la puerta y sonrió. Llevaba puesta su camisa. Bella tenía al menos que concederle eso, pero, ¿no se la podía haber abotonado?

-Hola, otra vez. He traído los planos y una cinta métrica ¿Esta segura de que no la estoy molestando demasiado?

-No, no. No se preocupe . Me comentó algo de unas estanterías.

-Sí, sería una especie de combinación entre pasillo y la sala de vez de haber una puerta que se abriera directamente a la sala de trabajo. Permítame que se lo muestre –dijo. Desenrolló los planos y los colocó encima de la cama. Cuando los enormes planos trataron de volver a enrollarse, él una zapatilla deportiva y los sujetó con ella. Entonces, trató de agarrar la almohada para hacer lo mismo con la otra punta, pero Bella no tardó mucho en reaccionar.

-¡No! -exclamó agarrándole la mano. Entonces, la soltó rápidamente como si estuviera ardiendo-. Seguramente la almohada no servirá e nada. Es de plumas. Demasiado ligera... Yo me sentaré aquí y los sujetaré.

-Esta bien –dijo Edward mirándola con cierta confusión-. Es usted una mujer extraña.

-Eso me han dicho. Bueno, veamos esos planos.

Bella trató de asentir en lo mejores momento y fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba a menos metro de distancia. No estaba invadiendo exactamente su espacio personal, pero dado que estaba en su dormitorio... tal vez sí lo estaba . Él y su colonia , su camisa abierta, sus líneas de expresión y su... No... No iba a pensar en su torso desnudo. Jamás le habían llamado los torso desnudos. nunca. En su lista de lo que la atraía de los hombres, los torsos desnudo ni siquiera ocupaban los primeros cinco puestos. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente sentía fijación por el de él?

-Entonces, en mi opinión, podríamos pintarlo morado y ponerle una guinda.

-Sí, sí... ¿Cómo?

-Entonces, estaba escuchando. No estaba seguro.

Bella se levantó. Los planos volvieron a enrollarse sobre si mismo inmediatamente.

-Oh, valla... Lo siento. No estaba escuchando. ¿podría volver a explicarme lo que me decía, aunque solo sea poco?

-Podría -dijo él, sin moverse-, pero probablemente debería terminar con esto.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. Jamás se quedaba sin palabras. Más bien, hablaba demasiado.

-¿Se... se refiere a hablar los planos?

Edward dio un paso al frente, lo que decididamente le introdujo en el espacio personal de ella. Y a Bella en el de él, si se paraba a pensarlo, aunque tal vez Edward no le importaba tanto como a ella... no es que a ella le importara.

-No –dijo él levantando le la barbilla con la mano-. Me refiero a esto.

Bella cerro los ojos en el momento en que la boca de Edward tocó la suya. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la besaba nadie y, de todo modos, la ultima vez, ni siquiera le había gustado el beso. Había sido uno de esos besos obligados, cortesía de la ultima cita a ciegas que Jasper le había preparado hacía ocho meses.

Por supuesto, aquel beso era mejor. No hacía falta mucho para que así fuera. Sin embargo, aquel beso también había quedado muy por encima de cualquier beso que ella hubiera compartido en toda su vida. Incluso aunque hubiera vivido tres vidas.

La boca de él sabía a té helado y azúcar. La lengua probablemente había sacado un doctorado en persuasión, con honores especiales en el arte de la insinuación. Bella quería devorarlo, arráncale la ropa, lamerle al sudor y la sal de aquel musculado vientre, hundirle los dedos en los hombros para poder utilizarlo como trampolín y subirse a él, enredarle las piernas por la espalda, restregar su ansioso cuerpo contra el hasta que Edward tuviera una erección tan potente que ella pudiera sentirlo a través de los pantalones.

Entonces, se pondría en serio a seducirlo.

Como si el supiera lo que ella quería, o tal vez porque él lo quería también, Edward le agarró el trasero ambas manos y apretó su cuerpo con fuerza contra ella. No hacían faltas palabras. No eran necesarias. Los dos sabían que deseaban.

Aquello era deseo. Lujuria. Pura necesidad. Magnetismo animal.

Algo muy agradable. Eso era precisamente lo que era. Algo que se subía a la cabeza, algo que les impedía parar. No importaba que estuviera bien o mal. No importaba lo que sintiera el uno por el otro. Los dos lo deseaban. No hacía falta más.

Edward apartó su boca de la de ella y le apretó los labios contra la oreja.

-Estas vibrando.

-Dime algo que no sepa –Bella, tratando de recuperar el aliento, dado que, aparentemente, no había estado respirando en un buen rato. Se sorprendió de que no se le hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo. Edward no tenia que hablar. Bella no necesitaba que él hablara. Si Edward no tenía cuidado, ella podría conseguirlo sola, sólo pensado lo quería que él hiciera a continuación. Nunca antes se había sentido de aquella manera en toda su vida ¡Y le gustaba!

-No, me refería a algo en tu bolsillo. Creo que es tu teléfono móvil.

La cordura puso freno al libido de Bella.

-Oh, mi teléfono móvil. Sí. Podría ser importante. Debería responder, ¿verdad?

Edward dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Bella justo en el momento en el que las rodillas amenazaban con doblársele.

-¿continuaras más tarde?

-¿Es una pregunta o lo estás dando por sentado?

-¿Acaso te importa?

Aquella clase de cosas no le ocurrían a personas como ella. Insinuaciones sexuales. Deseo puro y primitivo. Reconocer abiertamente que sí, quería tener relaciones sexuales. No habría citas, ni cortejo, ni promesas. Ni halagos ni flores. Ni agenda ni otro objetivo que conseguir que él estuviera dentro de ella tan profundamente como fuera posible, ver su rostro cuando se hundía en ella una y otra vez hasta que los dos explotaban en un orgasmo, que era el objetivo del juego.

Una repentina imagen visual le quitó el aliento. La persona que la llamaba podía dejar un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

-Tengo una cita esta noche –se oyó decir-. Una cita a ciegas de la que no puedo zafar. Es... es para una cena en casa de mi primo si no me presento serían un número impar y creo que la única razón de esa cena es...

Edward recogió los planos y la cinta métrica y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿parecía enfadado? ¿Acaso tenía algún derecho a estar enfadado?

Bella decidió que no estaba enfadado. Entonces, se enfadó un poco porque el no estuviera enfadado. Decidió que debía faltarle un tornillo en la cabeza y debería hacer que la examinaran a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

-¿Una encerrona? A mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

-¿Y consiguieron su propósito?

-No. No interesado en tener relaciones

-No te lo estoy preguntado.

-Lo sé. Estoy divorciado. Encontré a mi mujer en la cama con otro hombre.

-A mí me dejaron en el altar. Él se escapó con mi dama de honor y dudo que sólo hubiera intercambiado miradas de deseo antes de subirse en aquel avión con destino a México. ¿Qué te parece peor?

-¿Acaso estamos marcando puntos a ver quién gana?

-Es una manera de hablar. A mí tampoco me interesan las relaciones.

-Bien, porque no quiero una.

-No. Sé lo que quieres. Lo has dejado muy claro.

-Pues no te oí diciéndome que parara.

-Bella se apretó las manos contra el pecho.

-Oh, cariño, ¿estamos teniendo nuestra primera pelea?

Edward se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres de lo que no hay, Bella Swan. No hagas que sienta simpatía por ti.

-Ni me pasaría por la cabeza. Lo que está teniendo lugar aquí no tiene nada que ver con la simpatía. No sabemos uno del otro. Probablemente, debería seguir siendo así.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? Dilo, Bella. Estábamos a punto de tener relaciones sexuales. Si ese teléfono no hubiera empezado a vibrar, probablemente eso sería lo que estaríamos haciendo ahora, porque no había ninguna duda de lo que los dos buscábamos.

Bella sintió que volvía a sonrojarse y apartó el rostro del de él.

-Sí lo sé, pero empezaste tú -dijo. Se sentía como una niña teniendo una discusión de niños.

-Seamos al menos sincero, Bella. Lo empezamos los dos la primera vez que nos vimos. Y no va a desaparecer a menos que lo terminemos.

Ella se volvió para responderle, aunque no sabía qué era lo que le iba a decir, pero el dormitorio estaba ya vacío. Se dejó caer en la cama. El torso le subía y le baja rápidamente, como si acabara de correr un maratón en un universo alternativo, en el que ella era una ninfa hambrienta de sexo vestida con telas transparentes y él la creación de un científico loco destinado sólo al apareamiento para así poder repoblar el mundo.

Unas vacaciones. Eso era lo que ello necesitaba.

Unas largas vacaciones lejos de allí, lo suficientemente largas para que él terminara su trabajo y se fuera cuando ella regresara. Después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, Bella jamás podría volver a verse con él y estaba segura que Edward no tenía el mismo problema. Estaría allí todo los días, durante tres semanas más. Sin camisa, con una gran sonrisa, sus atractivas arrugas de expresión y rezumando sexo por cada poro de su piel. Allí, esperando a que ella le diera señal adecuada.

Bella se incorporó de repente en la cama. ¿señal? ¿cuál era la señal? Ella no conocía ninguna. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía ya quién era, porque ciertamente no era la mujer que había estado a punto de... de... ¡Dios santo!

-¡No voy a volver a pensar en esto! -se dijo a sí misma mientras se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño y se retocaba el lápiz de labios-. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una aberración en la vida. Él había sido la mía, pero me he salvado a tiempo y ahora lo eh superado. Me lo he sacado del cuerpo. De hecho, jamás estuvo dentro de mí, ni en el modo figurado. Ni si quiera me gusta. Es arrogante, da la las cosas por sentado y, evidentemente, sólo va por lo que pueda conseguir. Y yo... Dios santo. Ahora estoy tratando de presentarme como víctima o como la niña inocente que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo incluso cuando lo estaba haciendo. El hombre sólo piensa en sexo. No puedo evitarlo. La única pregunta es si acepto lo que él me está ofreciendo o hago lo más sensato y me alejo de él.

Su imagen en el espejo no le proporcionó respuestas alguna. Tampoco se la dio su cerebro tan racional ni su cauteloso corazón.

¿Y su cuerpo? Oh... Su cuerpo había dejado muy clara su opinión incluso antes de que ella hubiera terminado de hacer la pregunta.

* * *

PERDONEN LA TARDANZA FIN DE SEMANA OCUPADO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP

LES CUENTO LEÍ VARIOS COMENTARIOS EN EL QUE ME DECIAN QUE SON MUY CORTOS LOS CAPITULOS.

OK LOS HARE MAS LARGOS PERO NO SERA DIARIOS LOS CAPITULOS SERAN INTERDARIOS

SIN MAS QUE DECIR GRACIAS A TODAS POR ESTAR AL PENDIENTE Y SUS COMENTARIOS

GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS DE UNIVERSIDAD FANFICTION Y FFDA(TWILGHT)

NOS LEEMOS EL MARTES

BESOS ANNY...:3


	8. CAPITULO 7--EDWARD

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM..

GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS A

Liduvina

Hanna D. L

ginnicullenswan

Tata XOXO

YOLIKI (CORAZONA REALMENTE ME SIENTO ALAGADA QUE TU ME SIGAS PORQUE DESDE QUE INICIE EN FANFIC TE ENCONTRE A TI Y DESDE ENTONCES LEÍA LAS HISTORIAS QUE TE GUSTABAN A TI QUE TE GUSTE MI ADAPTACION ME ALEGRA GRACIAS)

jenizulucullenm

Camila Elizabeth Masen Cullen

Glow0718

ROXY SANCHEZ

kolor6

jimena

bbluelilas

Pattz gris Tahirizhita

* * *

-¿Adónde vas, Edward?¿Hay fuego en alguna parte?

Edward ya había recogido su almuerzo y se dirigía al callejón, donde estaba su camioneta, cuando Carlisle lo llamó. Se volvió para mirar a su capataz mientras encontraba una razón que explicara que se marchara del trabajo.

-Necesito ir al centro comprobar unos permisos. Creo que tendremos que agrandar el baño existente de la señorita Swan y hacer que se pueda acceder a él desde la oficina. Para poder hacer eso, voy a tener que enmendar el permiso para el cuarto del baño. -mintió.

Como mentira no estaba mal y decidió que eso sería lo que haría. Se lo diría a Rosalie en cuanto la viera y ella lo aprobaría. Prácticamente le había encasquetado el trabajo y le había dicho que quisiera y ella lo aprobaría. Sin embargo, no le había hablado de Bella Swan. Edward deseó que le hubiera dicho. Tal vez así no se comportaría como un completo idiota cada vez que la viera.

-Está bien. Parece una buena idea, pero tenemos un problema. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Eleazar. Me ha dicho que el camión que estamos esperando hoy con los maderos ha tenido una avería. Van a enviar uno nuevo, pero probablemente serán las seis cuando llegue aquí. He llamado a Esme, pero ella no puede ir a recoger a Aiden, así que yo no me puedo quedar y Seth...

-No importa, Carlisle. Yo regresaré con tiempo de sobra y esperaré la entrega. No hay problema. Ahora, tengo que marcharme.

Edward se escapó de la escena del crimen, una comparación algo dramática y luego se dirigió a un parque cercano. Allí tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió al estanque.

Una loncha de mortadela para él, unos pocos trozos de pan para los patos. Un pepinillo para él, una loncha de mortadela para los patos. Su segundo bocadillo entero, junto con la bolsa de patatas fritas pequeña y las uvas, para los patos. La rodaja de mortadela que se había comido le había caído en el estomago como si fuera un trozo de cemento.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando había estado pensando? ¿Acaso había estado pensando?

No. Sus hormonas se habían encargado de tomar las decisiones, lo que nunca había sido buena idea.

Maldita sea, el sabor de Bella había sido tan agradable. Tan agradable...

No había podido sacársela de la cabeza desde aquella primera mañana. Tres días. Había estado esperando tres días, preguntándose cuando volvería a verla. Y nada.

Entonces, de repente, allí estaba ella, toda llena de sonrisas y té helado, sonrojadas mejillas y aquella mirada tan maravillosa, aquellos increíbles ojos chocolates que parecían verle el alma. Le resultó imposible no mirarla. Lo mismo le ocurrió a ella. Bella supo que él no podía dejar de mirarla, de devorarla con los ojos...

Cada instante de los que pasaron el uno en compañía del otro contenía un tensión de las que se podían cortar con un cuchillo. Edward había pensado que el beso podría cortar la tensión. Satisfacer su curiosidad. Y la de ella.

La próxima vez que tenga una idea tan brillante, debería irse a mojar la cabeza con algo húmedo y frío hasta que le pasara la sensación.

Al menos, ella había mostrado algo de sentido común e incluso de sentido del humor con la frasecita en la que lo había llamado cariño. Había rechazado la arrogante sugerencia por parte de él de que volvieran a reunirse más tarde para terminar lo que habían empezado. Resultaba agradable saber que sentía atracción por una mujer con cerebro, aunque no tanto que él hubiera decidido ya que odiaba su cita a ciegas y esperaba que el hombre sufriera una indigestión durante el almuerzo para que tuviera que quedarse en casa.

Recogió todo y lo metió en la bolsa del almuerzo antes de dirigirse a su camioneta. Arrojó la bolsa sobre el asiento del copiloto y se sentó tras el volante tratando de recordar la ultima vez que se había visto tan consumido por una mujer. Por fin decidió que la respuesta era nunca. Ni siquiera con Tanya.

Se pregunto si Tanya lo había sabido y se habría comportado del modo en el que lo había hecho por ello. Porque el no había sido un buen marido. Había tenido su trabajo de día, sus clases por la noche y luego su negocio, que se llevaba todas sus energía su concentración. Su matrimonio había sido una baja causada por su ambición.

Todo se podía resumir en una frase: él no era de los que se casan. No tenia prisa alguna por intentarlo, dado que podría muy bien terminar en un nuevo fracaso. Incluso estar en La segunda oportunidad matrimonial le ponía un nudo en el estomago. No entendía como Bella podía soportarlo después de que a ella la dejaran en el altar. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que se mantendría alejado de las bodas como le fuera posible.

Decididamente era una chica extraña.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza. Ni a ella ni la ultima cosa que él le había dicho. Aquellas palabras que casi habían sido un desafío : _y no va desaparecer al menos que lo terminemos._

 _¡_ Qué estupidez machista le había dicho!

-¿En qué me convierte el hecho de decir algo así? -murmuró.

Se produjo un extraño sonido. Un cuac algo ahogado que venía del suelo. Edward miró y vio que uno de los patos más grandes, una hembra, naturalmente, acababa de bautizar su bota derecha con una respuesta más que adecuada.

-La pregunta era más bien retórica –dijo, sonriendo a su pesar-, pero gracias e todos modos...

* * *

BUENO YA ES MARTES! ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP. AQUÍ VEMOS UN POCO MÁS DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE NUESTRO EDWARD. ES DEMASIADO TIERNO HASTA EL MISMO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE FUE MUY ARROGANTE .

TENEMOS SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS POR BELLA...

DISCULPEN SI NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LARGO PERO TENIA QUE COLOCARLO ASÍ

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA DE MORIRSE DE RISA

GRACIAS TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y APOYOS A LAS CHICAS DEL GRUPO DE FACEBOOK (UNIVERSIDAD FANFICTION Y FFDA TWILGHT)GRACIAS NENAS..

FRANCE.. DEJA DE APURARME MUJER NO ES FACIL XD

NOS LE HEMOS EL JUEVES (INTENTARE QUE ESTE PARA MAÑANA)

BESOS ANNY..:3


	9. CAPITULO 8--BELLA

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM..

GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS A TODAS HOY NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE NOMBRARLAS PERO EL PRÓXIMO

* * *

Dime otra vez como ha ocurrido esto, Bella –le dijo Rose mientras se dejaba caer sobre una silla en la recepción de la tienda justo cuando Bella entraba allí desde el pasillo que llevaba a los probadores-. Pensaba que le habías dejado a Jasper muy claro que no ibas a aceptar más citas a ciegas.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, Rose. No te había oído entrar –replicó Bella, mientras volvía a colocar la tiara en la vitrina y la cerraba con llaves -. Esta vez no ha sido Jasper, sino Alice. Me he sentido algo impotente, ¿sabes? -añadió. Entonces, miró fijamente a su amiga y socia en los negocios y frunció el ceño-. Dime que no te has inyectado más colágeno en los labios.

-Está bien –dijo Rose sosteniéndose la fresca lata del refresco que acababa de sacar del mini frigorífico contra la boca-. No me he inyectado más colágeno en los labios.

-Mentirosa -afirmó Bella mientras abría el frigorífico y se sacaba un refresco de cola light.

-Solo en cierto sentido. Has especificado mucho. Tu haz dicho colágeno y yo no me he inyectado colágeno en los labios. He hecho que me inyectaran mi propia grasa en la zona que rodea los labios. Por lo tanto no soy mentirosa. La hinchazón bajará dentro de un par de días. Emmet está en Las Vegas con sus amigos de golf y, cuando regrese, tendré unos bonitos morros y nada de hinchazón.

Bella se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

-Rose, eres una mujer muy hermosa...

-Soy una mujer de un atractivo pasable a la edad de cincuenta y cinco años, casada con un hombre de cuarenta y ocho que piensa que tengo cincuenta y dos. Toma, eso es sinceridad.

-No está mal, pero tienes cincuenta y seis. Además, Emmet te adora.

-Eso es cierto. Sabe que tengo cincuenta y seis y aún me dice nena. Creo que vamos a renovar nuestros votos el año que viene, en Tahití. O tal vez Roma. No nos hemos decidido. No me canso de ponerme vestidos de boda. Estoy pensando en encaje. En tono crudo, tal vez con un toque de color en el corpiño. Ahora, háblame de esa cita. ¿Se trata de alguien de por aquí?

Bella se dio cuenta de que no había preguntado. De hecho, lo único que sabía sobre Michael Newton era que no tenía era que no tenia nada que ver con el cantante de country Michael Newton y su profesión.

-Alice me ha dicho que es médico.

-¿De verdad? Los médicos están bien. ¿De qué especialidad?

-No lo sé. Es médico. No importa qué especialidad.

-Bueno, sea como sea, quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti por hacer esto. Sé lo mucho que odias las citas a ciegas. Por eso me he rendido. Ya no te voy a volver a buscar pareja, Bella. Te lo prometo. Simplemente no te vas a casar. Es muy posible que aún sigas deshojando la margarita por tu antiguo como se llame.

-¿Por Jake? -preguntó Bella. Se sintió muy sorprendida. Nadie le mencionaba nunca a Jacob. Nunca. Sólo ella bromeaba con el hecho de que la hubiera dejado plantada. Para todos los demás, el tema era tabú-. ¿Por qué me hablas de él? ¿Por qué piensas en eso?

-Porque ha vuelto a la ciudad y no has dicho ni una palabra sobre el tema a mí o a ninguna otra persona, lo que podría significar que temes que los viejos sentimientos surjan y queden al descubierto para todo el mundo. Al menos, eso es lo que pesamos todas.

¿Acaso había un sitio web sobre Bella Swan en internet del que ella no sabía nada? ¿Cómo era posible que todo el mundo supiera tanto sobre su vida privada? De hecho, no podía decir que tuviera vida privada.

-¿Cómo sabes que Jake ha vuelto?

Rose se levantó y depositó la lata de refresco vacía en el cubo de basura que había debajo del mostrador de recepción.

-Yo tengo mis recursos, aunque en realidad no sé mucho. Sé que está viviendo en casa de su madre, lo que considero penoso. Su divorcio con la dama de honor se concretó hace seis meses. Conduce un Mercedes de hace tres años, que tiene en leasing y es el modelo más barato, y trabaja como broker en Gibbons, Fiorello y Schultz en Halmiton Boulervard. Ah, y tiene una pequeña calva en lo alto de la coronilla, para lo que usa ese liquido que se compra en las droguerías y que se utiliza dos veces al día -dijo, con gesto de desaprobación-. Aparte de eso, no sé nada.

-Jamás dejas de sorprenderme, Rose. ¿cómo sabes que se frota ese líquido en la cabeza? ¿O acaso es mejor que yo no quiera saberlo?

-Seguramente sea mejor, aunque te diré que la droguería del nuevo centro comercial de Cedar Crest Boulevard tiene una buena selección de sombras para ojos.

Bella trató de no soltar la carcajada, pero le resultó imposible.

-¿Has estado siguiéndolo? ¿cómo lo has hecho? ¿te pusiste una gabardina con el cuello levantado o simplemente gafas oscuras y una peluca pelirroja?

-No seas ridícula. Digamos que simplemente estaba en el mismo lugar que él en varias ocasiones de la semana pasada, pero ya está. Tienes que alegrarte de que no utilice el spray ése que usan algunos hombres pensando que no nos damos cuenta. Pasa la mano por el cabello de un hombre y si salen todo los dedos cubiertos de un líquido pegajoso, una se da cuenta. Créeme.

-Bien, pues tú y el resto del mundo os podemos quedar tranquilos. No voy a pasar la mano por el cabello de Jake, Rose. Me llamó una vez, hace ya casi dos semanas, y yo no le devolví la llamada. Evidentemente, comprendió la indirecta. Te aseguro que no sigo deshojando la margarita por él. Jacob Black sólo representa para mí algo de lo que me libré por los pelos. Nada más. Simplemente no me gusta que me preparen encerronas. Me pone los pelos de puntas. Por lo tanto, te doy las gracias por no hacerlo más. Si pudieras convencer a todo el mundo de que no lo haga, te estaría eternamente agradecida

Rose le dio un abrazo.

-Cariño, se lo he dicho una y otra vez. Les he dicho que ya no quieres su ayuda. Que estás muy contenta tal y como estás. Sola. Pero ya sabes como son los que están felizmente casados. Quieren que todo el mundo lo esté también.

Bella se zafó de los brazos de su amiga.

-¿De verdad contrataste a Edward Masen porque vino muy recomendado? ¿no tenías intención alguna de colocármelo delante con alguna maliciosa intención?

Rose casí consiguió expresar lo escandalizada que sentía de que su amiga pensara aquello.

-¿Edward? No seas ridícula. Él no es tu tipo. Tú necesitas un médico. Un dentista. Que Dios me libre, un corredor de bolsa incluso. Alguien más... Refinado. Él esta muy bien, es cierto, y parece majo. Podría ser un proyecto interesante, pero no es para ti. Bella, no te conviene en absoluto. Es demasiado masculino. Duro, hecho a sí mismo. Demasiado terrenal.

-¿Demasiado masculino? ¿Estás diciendo que Edward es demasiado hombre para mi? ¿Qué no soy suficiente mujer para el?

-No, cariño, por supuesto que no -afirmó Rose abrazando de nuevo a Bella-. Solo estoy diciendo que tú eres... bueno, que no te interesa demasiado la sensualidad.

-¿Y eso quien lo dice? -replicó Bella por fin, sin poder ya aguantarse-. Pues yo creo todo contrario. ¿Qué significa para ti, Rose? Para mí significa que soy frígida. Sin necesidades. Pero yo tengo... ya sabes. Necesidades.

-El hecho de que tengas que preguntarme qué he querido decir debería ser probablemente tu primera pista, Bella. Mira, hagamos una encuesta, ¿te parece bien?

-¿Y vas a publicar los resultados? Me da la sensación de que todo el mundo habla de mi vida cuando yo no estoy presente.

-Tienes amigos, -bella. Amigos que te adoran. Todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por amor. Ya está. ¿Contenta? Bien. Regresemos con lo de la encuesta. Primera pregunta. ¿Has tenido alguna vez relaciones con un desconocido?

Bella no contestó.

-Parte número dos de esa pregunta mientras piensas la primera. ¿Has tenido alguna vez una aventura de una noche?

-Antes era una virtud no irte acostando con todo el mundo, ¿sabes? -dijo Bella sin evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

-Es decir que la respuesta son no y no. Pregunta número tres. ¿cómo era Jake como amante?

Bella pensó que los ojos iban a salírsele de las orbitas.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

-¿Qué qué tiene que ver la habilidad amatoria de su ex novio o la falta de la misma con todo esto? Yo diría que todo. ¿Y no ha habido nadie más después de él? ¿En seis años?

Bella bajó la cabeza y se frotó el entrecejo con los dedos. Si seguía así, ella misma terminaría inyectándose su propia grasa.

-Dos. Ha habido dos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no ha sido ni sexo con desconocidos ni aventura de una noche. Nada del sexo por el sexo. Al menos, yo no lo creo.

-Dos hombres en seis años -suspiró Rose parpadeando rápidamente como si estuviera tratando de contener las lágrimas-. He oído hablar que pueden tomarlo o dejarlo. Hasta hace poco, no creía que tú fueras una de ellas, pero cielo, los hechos son los hechos. Tienes esta casa, el amor sin la pasión y te gusta así. Eres una... observadora no una participante. Simplemente, no te interesa la sensualidad. Es decir, me gustaría decir que no te haz despertado aún y que tú príncipe azul vendrá algún día montado en su caballo blanco y te mostrará lo que te has estado perdiendo, pero no lo creo.

-Podría ser que aún no he despertado –dijo Bella esperanzada, pensando en lo que había ocurrido aquella misma tarde en su dormitorio-. En realidad, podría estar apunto de abrir los ojos.

-Lo dices como si quisieras volver a ejercer de celestina.

-¡No! No estoy diciendo eso. Dios, no. Ya he visto tu modo de actuar en lo que se refiere a mí. Sólo estoy diciendo que tal vez estés equivocada. Tal vez... tal vez el tipo de esta noche será el hombre de mi vida. Podría serlo. No sigo colada por Jake. Esto es verdaderamente cierto. He estado trabajando mucho, creando mi negocio y ahora que somos socias sigo esforzándome mucho. Por lo que tú sabes, yo podría estar pensando apareándome como los monos esta misma noche. Sexo alocado, sin freno...¡con un completo desconocido!

-Hola –dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas-. Supongo Que estoy interrumpiendo algo. Una charla de mujeres...

* * *

¡DIOS! POBRE BELLA AHORA LA PONEN DE FRÍGIDA SI SUPIERAN QUE ESA MUJER ES UN VOLCÁN EN LLAMAS POR NUESTRO QUERIDO ALBAÑIL...

QUERIA DISCULPARME POR LA TARDANZA NO TENIA INTERNET EN LA CASA Y BUENO SE IMAGINARAN EL CAOS

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESTAR PENDIENTE DE LA ACTUALIZACIONES

A LOS GRUPOS DE FACE. UNIVERSIDAD FANFICTION Y FFDA(TWILGHT) GRACIAS CHICAS..

TENGO ALGO ADELANTADO ASI QUE LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE SUBA MAÑANA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS COMETARIOS Y OPINIONES AL RESPECTO

BESOS.. ANNY


	10. CAPITULO 9--BELLA

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM..

GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIOS A TODAS USTEDES QUE SE TOMAN SU VALIOSO TIEMPO EN DEJARME UN LINDO MENSAJE GRACIAS.

ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A LO MAS CHIQUITICO DE MI VIDA QUE PASO DE GRADO TE QUIERO HIJA .

* * *

-Oh, Dios... -gruñó Bella, deseando que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Habría oído algo? Por supuesto que sí. Por lo que ella sabía, Edward podría llevar allí bastante tiempo-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Edward entró en la sala, que llenó inmediatamente de testosterona.

-Bueno, probablemente sea demasiado tarde para desear haberme quedado sordo hace unos segundos, señorita Swan, por lo que supongo que será mejor que me conforme con pedirle las llaves de la puerta lateral. Anoche nos robaron una de las sierras eléctricas , por lo que me gustaría guardar las herramientas en el sótano hasta que podamos hacerlo en la ampliación. ¿Le parece bien?

-Sí, claro... Iré por ella.

Bella mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigió hacia su despacho. Decidió que allí podría hacerse un ovillo y esperar simplemente a morirse porque le resultaba más fácil que volver a enfrentarse con aquel hombre.

-Adiós, Bella –le dijo Rose a sus espaldas-. Buena suerte esta noche con tu cita.

 _¡No! No me dejes aquí sola con él. No... Oh, diablos._

Bella hizo un gesto de dolor cuando oyó que la campanilla tintineaba cuando la puerta principal de la tienda se cerraba. Las ratas abandonan los barcos que están a punto de hundirse con menos celeridad.

-¿La has encontrado? -le preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

Bella se mantuvo de espaldas a él. Dado que estaba de pie en medio del despacho, a varios paso de distancia del escritorio o de cualquier otro lugar en el que se pudiera guardar una llave, le pareció que la respuesta era evidente.

-Aún no la he buscado. Estaba ocupada componiendo un nuevo testamento antes de volver a subir a mi apartamento para meter la cabeza en el horno. Por cierto voy a desheredar a Rose. Tal vez quieras advertirla.

-No eh oído mucho –dijo Edward. Como su voz sonaba más cerca, Bella se apresuró a cercarse al escritorio para buscar la llave-. Sólo lo de aparearse como monos. Eso es algo que jamás eh comprendido. ¿Qué es lo que hacen los monos que nosotros no hacemos? ¿No se supone que nosotros somos los más evolucionados? Tal vez algún día podamos ir a filadelfia para visitar el zoo y ver cómo lo hacen. ¿Crees que el recinto de los monos está clasificado X o dejan pasar a todo el mundo?

Bella encontró un llavero. Sacó una llave y se la entregó a él.

-Toma. Llévate la. Vete. Se suponía que tenías que marcharte hace una hora.

-Una entrega de material ha llegado algo retrasada. Se suponía que tú tenías una cita. Aún tienes tiempo para cancelarla si te apetece ir a tomar una hamburguesa conmigo.

-Gracias, pero no -replicó ella, dándose por fin la vuelta para mirarlo. Esto fue un error. Edward se había cambiado de ropa. En vez de vaqueros, camisa y botas de trabajo, llevaba vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta negra que le sentaba tan bien que parecía que se la habían pintado sobre la piel.

Camiseta negra, cabello dorados con esos toques caobas, ojos verdes, un fantástico bronceado, barba de un día y todo esos músculos. No había sofisticación alguna. Si iba a posar para algo, sería la portada de una de esas novelas románticas en las que el protagonista aparece con el torso desnudo, de pie con las piernas separadas. La protagonista, por su parte, está medio desnuda, de rodillas delante de él, tocándole los abdominales y mirándolo como si quisiera hacer inventario desde donde estaba...

-Después de cerrar, echa las llaves a través del buzón. Te las volveré a dar mañana en la mañana.

-No tienes que preocuparte. No creo que me sentara demasiado bien ninguno de esos vestidos, pero así lo haré ¿Te encuentra bien, Bella?

La turbadora imagen de Edward como héroe romántico y ella como la ansiosa virgen dispuesta a dejarse seducir salvaje mente, explotó y desapareció.

-Por supuesto que me encuentro bien. Siempre me encuentro bien. Yo siempre hago un esfuerzo por encontrarme bien. ¿Y por qué no iba estarlo? ¿puedes hacer el favor de marcharte?

-Me gustas con ese color –le dijo él, justo cuando ella estaba considerando sacarle los sesos con una grapadora -. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Rosa. Se llama rosa -respondió. El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar-. Oh, maldita sea. Ya está aquí .

-Justo lo que un hombre quiere oír cuando se presenta para su primera cita con una mujer. ¡Qué ánimos! ¿Por qué no vas y te tomas un vaso de agua o algo así? Yo le haré compañía hasta que tu regreses.

-¡Ni te atrevas a salir ahí y...!

Sin embargo, Edward ya se había marchado. Seguramente tenía razón. Ella necesitaba unos minutos para relajarse antes de conocer a Michael Newton.

Salió de la tienda y subió corriendo las escaleras. Se dirigió a su cocina y abrió el frigorífico, donde siempre tenía una jarra de agua fría. N le dolía la cabeza, pero se tomo dos aspirinas de todos modos, sólo porque alguien tan nervioso como ella lo estaba en aquellos momentos podría tener un problema de corazón o algo así y se suponía que la aspirina era buena para eso.

Entonces, al darse cuenta de que había dejado a su cita y a su quien fuera juntos en la planta de abajo, bajó de nuevo corriendo la escalera mientras se alisaba la falda, se atusaba el cabello y se humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua. Tras colocarse una sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la tienda.

Vio a Michael Newton antes de que él la viera a ella, por lo que aprovechó ese momento para examinarlo, para ver lo que según Alice la atraería irremediablemente hacia aquel hombre. No le encontró mucho. Era alto, pero no como Edward. Estaba delgado y parecía estar en forma, como si hiciera bicicleta para mantenerse así. Sin poder evitarlo, se lo imaginó afeitándose las piernas. En una ocasión, había conocido a un ciclista que lo hacía porque decía que así acaba con la fricción del viento o algo por el estilo. Aquella cita había durado poco. Bella no había dejado de imaginárselo sentado en la bañera pasándose una cuchilla por las piernas.

Se centró de nuevo en Michael.

Tenia el cabello rubio, tal vez demasiado corto en el área de las orejas y tal vez demasiado largo por encima. Llevaba mocasines de piel, sin calcetines, pantalones color caqui con la raya como por un tiralíneas, un polo verde oscuro y un jersey blancos con líneas verdes sobre los hombros, con las mangas anudadas sobre el pecho.

Se lo imaginó diciendo si alguien quería jugar al tenis. ¿Aquel hombre era lo que Alice consideraba un buen partido para ella? Michel Newton parecía tan perfecto, tan bien vestido... Tan falso.

Seguramente, se trataba de una opción segura. Eso sería lo que Rose habría comentado si estuviera allí, algo por lo que Bella daba gracias. Michael no representaba una amenaza. No tenia una masculinidad tan abrumadora. Como algunas personas a la que Bella ni siquiera quería nombrar y que le gustaría que, en aquellos momentos, estuvieran en el otro lado del universo.

¿Y qué estaba él haciendo en ese momento? Estaba ofreciéndole a Michael algo de beber y pidiéndole que se sentara. Como si el fuera el dueño de la tienda .

No, no ,no, no, no.

-Hola –dijo ella, con un punto exagerado de entusiasmo mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Llevaba la mano derecha extendida. Al verla, los dos hombres se pusieron de pie-. Siento llegar tarde. Me llamo Bella. Tu debes ser...

-Michael Newton, la señorita Isabella Swan –la interrumpió Edward-. Y de verdad lo siente. Se lo dije antes. Le dije que teníamos que dejar de hablar para que pudiera prepararse para salir, pero ya sabes como son las mujeres.

Bella abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Edward hablaba de ella como si él hubiera estado sentado sobre la cama mientras ella se preparaba para salir. ¿Y eso de cómo son las mujeres, qué significaba? No le preguntó nada porque seguramente tenía la respuesta.

-Si –se limitó a decir-. Edward está aquí haciendo una ampliación de la parte trasera de la casa. No se nada demasiado complicado, porque no queremos obligarlo a pensar mucho ni esperar demasiado de intelecto, pero se ha presentado y nosotras siempre estamos dispuestas a ayudar a un empresario que tiene dificultades. Sigues tomando esas clases, ¿verdad Edward? Tal vez un día puedas decir que eres un fontanero de verdad. Tu madre se sentirá orgullosa...

Michael Newton habló por primera vez.

-Pensé que habías dichos que eras el dueño de tu propia empresa de construcción-. Dijo, mirando a Edward.

En aquel momento la orejas de Edward estaban rojas como la sangre. ¡Ja!

-A Bella le gusta gastar muchas bromas, ¿verdad, Bells? -replicó él de espaldas a Michael, sonriéndole como si quisiera matar en aquel mismo momento-. Antes de que te vallas, tengo una pregunta sobre el nuevo almacén. ¿Quieres tener allí un termómetro independiente? Tal vez vendría bien para bajarle un poco la temperatura.

-Bella –intervino Michael. Parecía algo desorientado, como si fuera un actor que hubiera presentado directamente en el segundo acto de una obra de teatro sin saber ninguna frases-. Mira, eh aparcado el Benz en la zona de carga que hay ahí fuera. ¿Qué te parece si yo voy saliendo y estoy pendiente y tú te reúnes conmigo cuando estés preparada?

Bella asintió y prometió que tan solo tardaría solo un momento.

En el momento en que se cerro la puerta, ella se volvió hacia Edward hecha una furia.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué te parece que estas haciendo?

-No vas a aparearte apasionadamente como los monos con ese idiota esta noche –le espetó él.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Además, dije aparearme alocadamente como los monos, no apasionadamente.

-¿Acaso hay una diferencia? Tenemos que hacer una visita al zoo durante la época de apareamiento o tal vez debemos ver un documental.

-¿Te importaría... callarte?

-Lleva un jersey por encima de los hombros, sujeto con nudo. Te haz fijado, ¿verdad? ¿Vais a ir a una cita o jugar tenis? Te está esperando junto a su Benz, Bella deberías **contar para ver cuántas marcas te suelta en la conversación.** Yo ya eh oído del Benz y el Rolex y solo eh estado hablando con él, más bien escuchando, cinco minutos. Lo siguiente, me imagino, será las dos maravillosas semanas que se pasó en el Machu Pichu.

-¿Qué ha estado en el Machu Pichu? Mira, no me importa. Sé que lo acabas de inventar. Además, ¿Acaso importa?

-No lo se tienes razón. No me importa. Te estoy siendo sincero. Bueno, no del todo porque antes escuché más de lo que a ti te habría gustado. Sobre el hecho de que tú estés, ya sabes, reprimida sexualmente. Y no me siento cómodo pensado que yo podría haberte enfadado tanto sólo para que te dejes llevar con ese tipo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Te preocupa que hayas podido dejar suelto a un monstruo necesitado de sexo en el mundo? Pues no te quedes ahí, Edward. Sal corriendo y adviértele al pobre Michael Pewton para que se marche. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

-Se llama Michael Newton –le corrigió Edward, para su desesperación-. Si te vas a acostar con él, a menos deberías saber su nombre, pero te aseguro que no te va a gustar, Bells.

-Si lo se. Solo con un beso me haz quitado el gusto por los demás hombres. Ni lo sueñes Edward Masen. Ni lo sueñes. Bueno, suéñalo porque en tus sueños será el único lugar en el que estaré contigo –le espetó. Agarró el bolso y se lo colgó del hombro-. Tú acuérdate de meter la llave en el buzón cuando hayas terminado.

Con eso, Bella salió de la tienda. Se detuvo en la acera y vio a Michael estaba poniendo en práctica una postura que seguramente tenía muy ensayada. Estaba apoyado del Benz, con los tobillos cruzados y colocándose el nudo de las mangas del jersey. ¿Había perdido el juicio Alice?

Tal vez todos pensaba que necesitaba desesperada mente un hombre. Tal vez todos estaban cansados de poner la mesa para cinco en vez de para seis o de siete en vez de para ocho. Tal vez pensaban que sólo se podía relacionar con hombres tan inocuos como Michael Newton. Bella había aprendido que eran precisamente los que parecían una apuesta segura, los más educados, los que se convertían en verdaderos pulpos cuando se llevan una mujer a la cama.

¿acaso ninguno de sus amigos la conocían?

Miró hacia su tienda. Si tenia que elegir entre una velada agradable con Jasper y Alice u otro enloquecedor momento de enfrentamiento con el impresentable de Edward, por muy sexy que fuera, sabía perfectamente lo que elegiría. Sin pensárselo.

Este hecho la llevó a plantearse otra pregunta. ¿Se conocía a sí misma?

* * *

PUES BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO AMANDO ESE HOMBRE CADA DIA MAS ESTA SEXY Y TREMENDO... Y NUESTRA BELLA LO DEJO BIEN CLARO QUIEN LLEVA LOS PANTALONES JAJAJA..

QUIERO DECIRLES ALGO DISCULPEN QUE LES DIGO ACTUALIZO MAÑANA Y NO LO HAGO ES UNA FALTA DE RESPETO MÍA. ACEPTO TODA LA CULPA. TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE... PERO SIN MENTIRLES.

 **PUES BUENO QUIERO REALIZAR UN JUEGO SI SE FIJAN BIEN EN LA LECTURA HAY UNA FRASE QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN NEGRITA. QUIERO REALIZAR ESTO QUE ADIVINEN CUANTAS MARCAS DIRÁ EL PESADO DE MICHAEL SI ES UN PESADO. LAS QUE GANE O SE ACERQUE LO MAS POSIBLE TENDRÁ UN ADELANTO EXCLUSIVO PARA ELLAS :P TENDRÍAN QUE DEJARME SU CORREO CON SU RESPUESTA EN UN COMENTARIO. LAS QUE GANEN O SE ACERQUEN LES ENVIARE EL ADELANTO. UNA AYUDITA NO PASAN DE 25.**

AHORA SI GRACIAS CHICAS POR SEGUIRME Y COMENTARME. A LAS CHICAS DE FACEBOOK POR SUS APOYOS A MI HERMOSA AMIGA POR SU CONSTANTE REGAÑOS PARA QUE PUBLIQUE. LO SE TAMBIEN TE QUIERO.. LES AGRADEZCO UN MONTÓN POR LA PACIENCIA SI TENGO ERRORES DISCULPEN, ANDO ESCRIBIENDO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE..

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS RESPUESTAS.

LAS QUIERES Y LES ENVIA UN BESO..

ANNY...:3


	11. CAPITULO 10---EDWARD

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM..

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, Edward oyó que el Benz aparcaba junto a la acera y sonrió. Pobre Michael. Iba a necesitar neumáticos nuevos muy pronto si seguía rozándolos contra la acera de es modo.

Se levantó y se volvió a meter el martillo en el cinturón de herramientas. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y esperó. El portazo que escuchó de esa misma puerta le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

Encendió la luz.

-llegas temprano a casa. Deja que lo adivine. La velada no ha salido tan bien como esperabas.

Bella pegó un grito de alarma.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí todavía? Son la diez.

-Sí. Y te marchaste a las siete. Tres horas. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo de trayecto de ida y vuelta, las copas antes de la cena y todo lo demás, ha sido una cita rápida ¿te ha dado tiempo de toarte el postre?

Bella se quitó las sandalias y pareció considerar arrojarle una a la cabeza, pero la dejó sobre una de las vitrinas.

-No tiene gracia, Edward. Te lo voy a repetir. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, enredando un poco. Me dijiste que pusiera la llave en el buzón cando terminara de guardar las herramientas en el sótano. Lo hice. No me dijiste que cerrara la puerta primero. Ni que me marchara.

-La próxima vez te lo especificaré mejor, pero para que lo tengas en cuenta en un futuro se suponía que debías marcharte.

Edward la estaba volviendo loca, pero ella parecía gustarle. Él había visto que ella sonreía antes de que pudiera ocultarlo.

-No tenía ningún sitio donde ir. Cene temprano y no tenia otra cosa que hacer. Al contrario que tu que tiene una vida social muy ajetreada.

-¿Y que es lo que haz estado haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso de enredar? –le preguntó ella mientras se dirigía hacía las escaleras que llevaban a su apartamento.

Edward la siguió dado que ella le hizo una pregunta y no se había detenido.

-Pues eso enredando. Cuando llevé las herramientas al sotano, me di cuenta de que el grifo que tienes allí estaba goteando. Lo arregle y luego decidí comprobar el resto de los grifos que están en la casa ya que tenia mi fiel llave inglesa en la mano.

Bella se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras y giro la cabeza para míralo.

-¿Tú fiel llave inglesa en la mano?

-Así le llaman los aprendices de fontanería –le dijo él a la espalda de Bella, dado que ella seguía moviéndose-. Por cierto, mi madre le sigue costando pensar que yo sea contratista. Había esperado otro abogado en la familia. Sin embargo, no le importa cuando me llama para que le arregle algo porque mi padre, el abogado, no sabía ni poner una bombilla sin consultarlo antes con otros tres abogados y poner por escrito cómo hacerlo.

-Eso si es divertido –replicó ella-. Sigue. Te escucho.

-Claro –respondió él. Se moría de ganas de darle una nalgada en aquel trasero tan respingón-. Cuando terminé con los grifos, me di cuenta de que la puerta de tu cuarto de baño estaba algo caída. Tienes suerte de no haberte quedado encerrada en el cuarto de baño.

Bella lanzó sus sandalias y su bolso sobre un sillón y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Supongo que quieres café.

Edward la siguió hasta allí y se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta admirando la vista.

-La perfecta anfitriona. Sí gracias. Por cierto, fíjate que ese desagüe no tiene tapa. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es tener un desagüe sin tapa, y especialmente en la cocina?

-La tapa vieja se rompió hace unas semanas. Iba a comprar una nueva –dijo, mientras llevaba la cafetera al fregadero para llenarla-. Bueno ya hemos establecido lo que significa enredar un poco. Es decir, enredar sin que te lo pida nadie, por lo que espero que no lo añadas a la factura. ¿Algo más?

-Tú cajón de lencería se atasca un poco.

Bella se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo la maceta de violetas que había sobre el alfeizar de la ventana con la taza que tenía en la mano.

-Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia –dijo, cuando comprendió que Edward acababa de gastarle una broma.

-Pues a mi me a gustado, Bella. Entraste en la tienda como si te murieras de ganas de dar un portazo y él ni siquiera te acompaño a la puerta, como si se muriera de ganas de marcharse en el Benz. ¿Tan mal fue tu cita?

-No estuvo tan mal –dio ella desde la encimera-. Jasper y Alice son siempre una compañía agradable. Ella preparó un plato de arroz y pollo que me gusta mucho. Charlamos mucho. **Catorce.** –concluyó. Parecía más relajada, incluso divertida.

-¿Catorce qué? Espera ya, lo entiendo –dijo Edward tomando la taza de café que ella le ofrecía. Declinó con un gesto el ofrecimiento de leche y azúcar-. Ha mencionado catorce marcas. Malditas sea. Yo hubiera dicho una docena.

-Bueno, algunos los repitió, aunque los conté todos y otras personas tuvieron que tener tiempo para hablar y yo no estuve con él tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, dice una cada cuatro o cinco minutos. Es como los anuncios de la televisión.

-Pero no podías tomar el control demando y cambiar de canal hasta que hubiera terminado.

Ella lo siguió al salón.

-Tienes razón. No encajamos desde el principio, pero de todos modos se me insinuó, probablemente porque pensaba que yo lo esperaba que lo hiciera.

Edward dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa que tenia junto a su butaca.

-Ese canalla sin calcetines.

Bella se sentó en el sofá y subió las piernas sobre el cojín, lo que hizo que Edward se arrepintiera de haberse desencantado por el sillón.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto, Edward? Tú también lo intentaste, así que no creo que debería extrañarte.

-Ese hombre ni siquiera te conocía.

-Ah, ¿Y tú sí? Tres días que tú te has pasado haciendo ruido fuera y yo deseando dentro que te marcharas no establecen una base muy sólida para una amistad.

-Ignorare ese comentario. ¿Y cómo se te insinuó? ¿Qué te dijo?

Bella dio un sorbo a su café o fingió hacerlo para poder ocultar una sonrisa, que Edward vio de todos modos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Me trajo a casa. Salio conmigo en el Benz y le di las gracias por una encantadora velada. No quería que me acompañara a la puerta, por lo que me incline sobre él para despedirme de él con un beso en la mejilla y él aprovecho la ocasión.

Edward sintió ganas de ir por Michael Newton. Y apretarle un poco más las mangas del jersey para que pudiera llevar el nudo más cerca del cuello. No sabía por qué tenia aquella reacción ni quería preguntárselo, pero en aquellos momentos, Michael debería sentirse un hombre afortunado por no haber acompañado a Bella al interior de la tienda.

-¿Y que hiciste tú?

-No, no. Si te digo no podré utilizar mi contraataque contra ti si intentaras algo en alguna ocasión.

-Lo hice esta tarde –le recordó el levantándose de la silla y sentándose junto a ella sobre el sofá-. Incluso puede que vuelva a intentarlo ahora mismo.

-Ni hablar. Eres bastante inteligente como para no hacerlo.

-¿Sí? –preguntó el muy sorprendido. Efectivamente pensaba en besarla. Quería besarla, lo necesitaba, para ver si lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde había sido una casualidad, una reacción que se produciría con un segundo beso-. ¿Por qué soy lo bastante inteligente como para saber que no tengo que hacerlo?

Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre los cojines y suspiró.

-En primer lugar, se ve que estoy disgustada por lo que ha ocurrido con Michael. En segundo lugar, no querrías que pensara que te has aprovechado de mí en un estado tan frágil. Tres, si me das tiempo para conocerte y para que tu me conozcas a mí, no tendremos por qué cometer un error que al menos uno de nosotros podría lamentar. Y cuatro, tengo una taza caliente de café muy caliente a pocos centímetros de tu entrepierna.

Edward, que había estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, se miró repentinamente el regazo.

-Acabas de presentar un argumento muy convincente –dijo, con cuidado de o moverse.

Bella lanzó una carcajada cálida y terrenal. Edward suspiró aliviado cuando vio que ella se incorporaba para dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

-Me pareció que compartirías mi punto de vista. Ahora ¿Te vas a marchar a tu casa o seguimos hablando? No tengo nada de sueño y el café no era descafeinado por lo que eres tú o el partido de béisbol que echan por la tele.

-¿Y no pueden ser las dos cosas? –Preguntó él tomando el mando de la tele-. ¿De verdad te gusta el béisbol? ¿Eres aficionada de los Phillies?

-Tengo el abono para los Iron Pigs, si eso responde tu pregunta.

-¿Y el fútbol?

-Soy de los Eagles, ¿Acaso no lo es todo el mundo? Ahora yo te tengo otra pregunta para ti. ¿Chispas de chocolate o mantequilla de maní? Me refiero a las galletas-. Añadió cuando el sacudió la cabeza-. Tengo de las dos clases y las dos son caceras. No las he hecho yo, pero son caceras. ¿De que quieres?

-Solo una mujer sádica y cruel le pediría a un hombre que escogiera entre chocolate y mantequilla de maní, aunque me gustaría cambiar el café por un vaso de leche. Así podré mojar.

Se levanto para poder ayudarla a recoger, y una vez más, la siguió. Se iba haciendo cada vez más fácil seguir el camino que Bella Swan le marcaba.

¿Debería señalar que un rápido giro a la izquierda los llevaría al dormitorio?

Probablemente no.

Bella quería conocerlo y él iba a permitírselo. Tal vez entonces, podrían girar a la izquierda y dirigirse al dormitorio. Ciertas cosas no se odian evitar. Al menos durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

HOLA CHICAS

SI EL NUMERO ERA CATORCE MARCAS VARIAS SE ACERCARON MUCHO. ASI ESAS SEÑORITAS PODRAN LEER UN CAPITULO ANTES QUE LAS DEMAS ESE SERA EL CAPITULO TRECE.

LAS SIGUIENTES CHICAS SON LAS QUE GANARON:

GLOW0708

TATA XOXO

FRANCEE

A MI ME ENCANTA ESTE EDWARD ES TAN JUGUETON Y DIVERTIDO ES REFRESCANTE…

GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO LEYENDO. GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS DE FACEBOOK.

Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE POR SU PACIENCIA.

LAS QUIERE ANNY…


	12. CAPITULO 11--BELLA

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM...

DEDICADO A ESAS CHICAS QUE POR ELLA LOGRAMOS LOS 100 COMENTARIOS

* * *

Estate quieta.

Bella siguió abrochando el vestido que acaba de colocar sobre su percha.

-No importa, Rose. Sé que se supone que Angie debe recoger los probadores, peo sigue almorzando y yo no tengo nada que hacer.

-No me refería a lo de recoger, sino lo de canturrear. Eso tiene que parar, o, al menos, cambiar de canción. Ya no voy a poder sacarme esa de la cabeza en todo el día.

-Es de West Side Store. La estuve viendo anoche o más bien debería decir esta mañana dado que no terminó hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana. No tiene un final feliz, pero me encanta verla, esperando que ocurra algo glorioso. En esta ocasión la apagué justo antes de la última escena. Ya está. Era el último.

Rose tomó e vestido por la percha mientras Bella se encargaba de los otros tres y se dirigieron al almacén.

-¿Me dices que no te acostaste hasta las cuatro de la mañana y ahora andas canturreando? ¿Significa que eso de la cita a ciegas que mejor de lo que había pensado?

Bella abrió la boca para decirle a Rosalie lo de Edward. Que estaba esperándola cuando llegó casa. Que habían estado charlando durante horas mientras tomaban leche con galletas. Que él le había dado un beso de buenas noches y que ella había querido que él hiciera algo más, pero no fue así. Sin embargo, la promesa seguía latente. Bella lo había sentido. Aquella noche iba ser probablemente lo mismo que la noche anterior, pero también mucho más.

La promesa había estado en los ojos de Edward cuando la miraba como si fuera algo de mucho valor para él. Como si fuera importante. La promesa estaba en sus caricias, en el modo en el que la había abrazado, pero sin tratar de seducirla. En el beso en sin mismo, que era dulce, aunque teñido de pasión.

Edward era bueno… Era tan bueno. Y Bella era tan débil.

-Mike era muy majo –se oyó decir-. Nos lo pasamos muy bien.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad lo pasaste bien? –dio Rose, confusa-. Bueno, pues… me alegro.

 _Una mentira lleva a más mentiras._ Bella recordó las palabras, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus amigos, y en especial Rosalie, llevaban años tratando de emparejarla con alguien, pero en aquella ocasión ella había encontrado a alguien por si misma y aún no estaba preparada para compartirlo. Todo era demasiado nuevo. Hablar sobre ello, sobre lo que había entre Edward y ella, podría arrebatarle el encanto y al mismo tiempo someterla a demasiada presión.

En aquellos momentos, Edward era su secreto. Así lo quería. Estaba cansada de que le dijeran que tenía que pensar en su futuro. En aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era pensar en el presente. Era una mujer adulta. Podía tener… necesidades.

-Oh, sí. No nos fue tan bien durante la cena –dijo ella con sinceridad-, por lo que supongo que Alice, si te cuenta algo…

-Alice no me cuenta nada –afirmó Rose.

-Estoy segura de que sí. Todos se cuentan cosas los unos a los otros. Me conseguís unas citas a ciegas y después se reúnen todos para comentarla.

Rose sonrió.

-Haces que parezca que no hacemos más que tramar cosas. Lo único que nos interesa es lo que pueda beneficiarte a ti.

Bella abrazó a su amiga.

-Lo sé. ¡Y ya ves cómo ha funcionado esta vez! ¡Tal vez esta vez se obre el milagro! Te ruego que no le digas ni a Alice ni a Jasper. N a nadie. Veamos a dónde… a dónde podemos llegar Mike y yo.

-¿Ni siquiera lo vas a compartir conmigo?

-No –respondió Bella sin pestañear-. Ni siquiera contigo. Si voy a tener una vida amorosa, creo que, al menos durante un tiempo, sea un secreto.

-¿Un vida amorosa? –preguntó Rose. Por alguna razón, parecía completamente incrédula e incuso un poco desilusionada. Tal vez porque había sido Alice y no ella, la que le había encontrado pareja.

-Bueno, tal vez lo de la vida amorosa sea un poco fuerte. Ciertamente vida sexual.

Los ojos de Rose, a pesar de las inyecciones que le borraban la expresión del rostro, se abrieron de para en par.

-¿Estas segura? Es decir, no creo que debas precipitarte en nada.

-Si fuera más despacio, Rose, se me podría olvidar lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Qué es lo ocurre, Rose? Yo habría jurado que te alegrarías por mí.

-Y así es… Así es –dijo Rose rápidamente-. ¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho que Jacob haya regresado? Es decir, ¿No estarás reaccionado así, queriendo tener alguien a tu lado, porqué es mucho más seguro que pensar en el que se fugó?

Maldita sea. Bella no había pensado en Jake ni una sola vez en las ultimas veinticuatro horas. En realidad, tampoco había pensado en él demasiado antes, pero sí lo había hecho cuando se había enterado de que él regresaba a Alletown, probablemente porque era él el que se había marchado. Era más fácil ser el que se marchaba que el que se quedaba. Tirada en el altar, nada menos.

Bella siempre había pensado que sería maravilloso si él regresaba arrastrándose para que pudiera ser ella que lo dejara tirado. Así, podría cerrar uno de los capítulos más terribles de su vida. Después de todo, no todas las mujeres reciben una nota una hora antes de casarse, cuando ya están vestidas de novia, en la que se podía leer: _Lo siento, pero tengo otros planes._

Y no sólo había sido Jacob, sino la que consideraba su mejor amiga ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan equivocada sobre las personas más importantes de su vida?

Jacob y Leah habían dañado irremediablemente la seguridad en sí misma de Bella, su capacidad para confiar en su propio buen juicio. Era como si la hubieran robado. Se tardaba mucho tiempo en volver a sentirse segura. A confiar.

Ella se había pasado mucho tiempo preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal, en qué había fallado y en cómo podía haber estado tan ciega. Sin embargo, al final se había recompuesto, había abierto su negocio y había vendido su traje de novia a una mujer que aún iba a visitarla de vez en cuando para darle las gracias por haber hecho de su segunda boda fuera tan maravillosa. Incluso llevaba a sus gemelos de cuatro años para que ella los viera, lo que resultaba muy agradable. Maggie había sido tan sólo la primera de lo que ya eran cientos de novias felices gracias a Bella.

De algo malo había ocurrido algo bueno. La profesión de Bella, aquella maravillosa casa, su amistad con Rose, Alice, Claire y tantas otras… todo había surgido de la traición de Jacob.

Tanto tiempo después, había aparecido Edward, un hombre que la excitaba. Un hombre que parecía pensar que ella era una mujer deseable. Un hombre que la hacía reír, enfadarse y pensar en sí misma como alguien que no era carente.

¿Sólo pensaba eso porque Jake había regresado a la ciudad y de verdad necesitaba sentirse así?

-¿Bella?

-Mmm –dijo ella, aún sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento cariño. Tenías un aspecto tan feliz y a mí se me ocurre sacar a colación el nombre de Jacob. No debería haberlo hecho.

-No, no importa. ¿Crees que debería haber aceptado esa invitación a cenar?

-No lo se, Bella. ¿Qué te parece a ti?

-¿No es así como responde los psicólogos? ¿Qué te parece a ti? No sé lo que parece Rose. Por eso te pregunto a ti.

Rose suspiró.

-Sí me lo temía. ¿Por qué no te lo piensas unos días más? Conoces a… se llama Michael, ¿No? Conoces mejor a Michael y luego tomas una decisión.

El ruido de los martillazos comenzó de nuevo, lo que indicó que la cuadrilla de Edward había terminado de almorzar. Bella tuvo que contener el impulso de salir corriendo al exterior para saludarlo o hacer algo igual de evidente y de estúpido.

-Esta bien, lo pensaré durante días. Trataré de conocer… -se interrumpió y tosió rápidamente porque estuvo a punto de escapársele el nombre Edward-, mejor a Mike. Ciertamente, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder juzgar la diferencia entre los sentimientos reales y buenos, ya sabes.

-¿El salvaje e incontrolable deseo? –sugirió Rose.

-Si –respondió Bella, pensado en lo que estuvo apunto de ocurrir el día anterior. En lo que tenía muchas posibilidades de ocurrir aquella noche-. Eso.

* * *

BUENO NUEVO CAPITULO…

COMO SABEN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LO LEERÁN PRIMERO LAS CHICAS QUE ACERTARON EL JUEGO QUE REALIZAMOS LA SEMANA PASADA ASÍ QUE MAÑANA ESTÉN PENDIENTE QUE SE LOS ENVIARE..

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS LAS AMO DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO. OTRA COSA NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA YA LLEGAMOS MAS DE LOS 100 COMENTARIOS MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESE LOGRO NUNCA ESPERE QUE LES GUSTARA TANTO…

POR CIERTO YO TAMBIÉN LE TENGO UN SALVAJE DESEO A ESE HOMBRE ES MUY BELLO…

GRACIASS….

ANNY!


	13. CAPITULO 12-- UMB

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM...

* * *

Alice se colocó una protectora mano sobre el vientre y se sentó en la mesa del restaurante junto a Claire. Las dos miraron a Rosalie con expectación.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Alice sin preámbulo. Las tres habían hablado por teléfono una hora antes, cuando Rosalie había decidido que era mejor que se vieran-. Ni Jasper ni a mí nos pareció que fueran a tener mas allá de esa cita. No tienen nada en común, pero yo estaba desesperada y Mike era el único hombre sin pareja y que aun no hubiéramos emparejado con Bella que me quedaba -añadió. Rasgó el plástico que recubría la pajita y la metió en la limonada que Rosalie le había pedido-. No se me da bien esto. Ojala lo fuera porque, si no fuera por Bella, Jasper y yo no nos habríamos conocido nunca. Se merece algo mejor que lo que yo puedo darle.

Claire, que aún llevaba puesta su bata blanca con el estetoscopio en el bolsillo dado que las tres se habían reunido en el restaurante que quedaba al lado de la clínica pediátrica de su hermano, apretó cariñosamente el brazo de Alice.

-No te sientas mal. ¿Te acuerdas de Alistair Flecher? Fue la ultima cita que yo le preparé a Bella. de enterarme de que lo han echado del colegio de abogados por apropiarse de dinero de las cuentas de sus clientes. Además, Rosalie dice que Bella le gustó la cita que le preparaste.

-No –la corrigió Rosalie-. He dicho que Bella dice que le gustó ese hombre. También me dijo que no tenia que decirle a Alice nada porque ese tal Mike y ella no parecieron caerse bien durante la cena, pero descubrieron lo mucho que se gustaban el uno al otro cuando se marcharon de la casa. Ahora os ruego que me digan que esto tiene gato encerrado.

-Habría tenido que ocurrir un milagro -afirmó Alice-. Es decir, fue una velada algo incomoda. Michael parecía estar tan contento como Bella cuando termino la cena. Jasper dice que me prohíbe terminantemente buscarle pareja a Bella. Con plan o sin plan.

Claire miró el reloj.

-Tengo que volver a la consulta dentro de unos minutos, por lo que os ruego que no nos andemos por las ramas, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que estás diciendo, Rosie es que te parece que Bella está mintiendo sobre ese tal Michael. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Rosalie se inclinó sobre la mesa para que las dos mujeres hicieran lo mismo.

-Odio tener que decir esto, pero creo que está viéndose con Jacob Black.

-¿Por qué ese nombre me resulta tan familiar?

-Es su ex-prometido –le dijo Alice a Claire, que asintió inmediatamente-. ¿Y no lo odia, Rose? Yo lo odiaría.

-Yo también. Detestarlo sería un mejor modo de describirlo.

-Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos es Bella -afirmó Rosalie-. No me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo en que no debería haber aceptado la invitación de Jacob para cenar. Me preguntó sí pensaba que debería haber aceptado, como si estuviera buscando una justificación para haber aceptado ya la invitación de Jacob. Creo que todo va ocurrir esta noche y que esta usando de tapadera a ese Michael. Creo que en realidad, se va a reunir con Jacob.

-Tal vez sea solo para hablar -sugirió Alice.

-Esta canturreando, Alice. Canturreando llena de felicidad.

-Oh.

-Yo me apostaría la frente a la tienda esta noche para seguirla si sale, si no fuera tan desleal. Además Emmet va a venir estas noche, por lo que, de todos modos, estaré ocupada. Estoy tan preocupada por ella.

-Es su vida Rosalie –dijo Claire mirando el reloj una vez más-. Aunque me duele que no esté ocultando algo así. Supongo que sabe que no lo aprobaríamos. Sin embargo ¿Qué podemos hacer? No podemos decirle lo que pensamos. No es una niña. Hablando de niños, tengo que regresar para ver un nuevo paciente. Ya me dirán qué es lo que decidieron.

Yo estaré de acuerdo con ustedes sea lo que sea. Ya sabéis que haría lo que fuera por Bella.

-Espera un momento, Claire. ¿encontraste a alguien? -le preguntó.

-Sí. Un nuevo médico se acaba de hacer con la consulta del tercer piso. Es cardiólogo y también es muy majo. Sin embargo, si Bella ha vuelto a ver a su ex, ¿qué importa eso? Ah espera. Ya entiendo. Quieres que sigamos con nuestro plan. Está bien. Lo prepararé todo, pero si Bella me dice que no, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Las llamaré cuando tenga algo.

Cuando Claire se hubo marchado, Alice miró a Rosalie.

-Estas preocupada, ¿verdad?

-Pesé que por fin había encontrado... Bueno, no importa lo que pensaba, dado que no ha funcionado. Sin embargo, de verdad pensé que iba a salir bien. Principalmente, no me gusta que Bella sienta que tiene que mentirme. A mí. A nosotras. Esto tiene que significar que sabe que volver a ver a Jacob está mal –susurro. Entonces, se secó una lágrima con la servilleta de papel que tenia entre las manos-. Tal vez, cuando lo vea esta noche, haga lo que sienta que necesita hacer y así pueda olvidarse de él para siempre.

-Tal y como dices, Rosie, yo podría pensar que Bella ésta pensando tener relaciones sexuales esta noche. ¿No te parece que eso es exagerar demasiado?

-No. Conozco la señales. Es... como la noche de la graduación del instituto. Sólo desea que pase rápidamente el día para que pueda llegar la noche y, ya sabes, graduarse...

Alice se echo a reír.

-¿Me estas diciendo que todas las chicas tienen relaciones sexuales después del baile?

-¿Tú no? -le preguntó Rosalie algo confusa.

-Bueno sí, pero Peter y yo llevábamos saliendo varios años. No era que no hubiéramos... pero aquella noche fue especial. Por lo tanto supongo que entiendo lo que quiere decir. Ver alguien a quien amaste lo suficiente para querer casarte con él después de seis años sin verlo podría considerarse algo especial. Sin embargo, para todas las chicas para la que aquella noche fue especial, tiene que haber un número de ellas que terminaron realmente desilusionadas con la experiencia.

-En ese caso, solo podemos esperar que lo que ocurra no cumpla con las expectativas –dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba su cola light-. Si Bella pudiera pensar más expectante de lo que estas tú hoy, se parecería a ti.

-Hablando de mí como mujer expectante –dijo Alice haciendo gesto a la camarera-. He visto lo que parece ser un pastel de fresas verdaderamente delicioso en la vitrina al entrar aquí. ¿te importaría?

-Si le pueden poner crema por encima, por supuesto que no. Tal vez la comida me ayude alcanzar el estupor y así no tener que seguir pensando en lo que podría ocurrir esta noche.

* * *

QUE TRAMARA ROSALIE ESTA MUY SOSPECHOSA...

AQUÍ TIENEN MAS DEL TRIO DINAMICO QUE QUIEREN CASAR A NUESTRA BELLA DE SI POR QUE SI

HAHAHAH PENSANDO QUE ES jAKE Y SI SUPIERAN QUE BELLA ESTA ES LOQUITA POR UN CHICO CON MARTILLO

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN GRACIAS POR SUS COMETARIOS Y NO VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BESOS...

ANNY..


	14. CAPITULO 13--EDWARD

LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN LA HISTORIA ES DE KASEY MICHAELS

Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GRANDIOSA SM...

* * *

Instalaron la última ventana diez minuto antes de las cinco. Edward tenía un juego de llaves para las puertas de entrada en e bolsillo, preparadas para entregárselas a Bella.

Aquel día había metido mucha prisa a sus hombres. Tenía ganas de poder cerrar con llave después de que la sierra eléctrica hubiera desaparecido. No era por que odiara perder herramientas, lo que también era verdad, sino porque Bella vivía sola en el apartamento que estaba encima de la tienda.

Ni siquiera tenia alarma. La cuestión era como podía convencer a Bella y a Rosalie de que el sistema de alarma que acaba de encargar para toda la casa merecía el dinero que se añadiría a la factura final. La gente que no tiene sistemas de alarma suele creer que no los necesitan o que estos no son de fiar, o tal vez no quieren molestarse con códigos para armar y desarmar el sistema.

Mala suerte. Bella iba a pasar sólo dos días sin sistema de alarma. Tendría que acostumbrarse a utilizarla. Era una mujer inteligente y podía hacerlo. Edward necesitaba que ella estuviera segura.

Parpadeó al calibrar aquel último pensamiento. Se estaba implicando demasiado, ¿no? Aquél sólo era un trabajo más. Bella era solo… No sabía lo que era. Se le sacaría de la cabeza si pudiera. El problema era que tenía que aún tenía que encontrar el modo de hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Edward? Parece que este trabajo es nuestro enemigo. Vamos adelantados gracias al buen tiempo. Incluso si llueve ahora no nos retrasamos.

-Sí, Carlisle. Lo sé. No me ocurre nada. Eso es probamente lo que me preocupa. Siempre hay al menos u problema, pero aún no lo hemos encontrado aquí. Hasta mañana -dijo, al ver su capataz echaba a andar acompañado de los demás-. Gracias por un día estupendo, chicos.

Cuando Edward se quedó a solas, abrió las puertas para mirar una vez más el interior de lo que iba a ser un almacén de cincuenta y seis metros cuadrados. Aproximadamente del tamaño de un garaje de dos coches. Encima, estaba la oficina, donde trabajarían Rosalie y Bella con los encargos que le hacían sus clientas.

Miró el techo. Miró la puerta que comunicaba con el almacén ya existente o como se llamara el lugar en el se acumulaban montones y montones de vestidos de novia, junto con bolsas y cajas que contenían los diferentes accesorios.

-Desde la puerta trasera, a través de esta habitación, a través del almacén, por el pasillo, escaleras arriba, a través del apartamento para llegar por fin a través de la nueva oficina. Luego, de nuevo a través del apartamento, escaleras abajo, por el pasillo, a través de almacén, y en esta habitación. Todo esto, subiendo y bajando con cajas y bolsas. ¡Es una locura!

El cliente dice lo que quiere y uno le da lo que quiera. Maldita sea. Si no se había dado cuenta de eso, él debería haberlo hecho. Tal vez había sido por todos esos velos y vestidos por todas partes. Fuera como fuera, se le había pasado por alo aquel detalle.

Volvió a mirar el techo. Repasó mentalmente la planta superior y recordó el pequeño pasillo que había considerado hacer para proporcionar más espacio para las estanterías. ¿Había espacio para la escaleras? Conseguiría que así fuera.

Él correría con los gastos de aquello porque él se tendría que haber dado cuenta. Debería haber visto por todos los vestidos a los que tenía que enfrentarse cada vez que entraba en aquella casa. Más exactamente, no eran los vestidos, sino lo que representaban. Era el matrimonio lo que lo ponía nervioso. Incluso olía a boda dentro de la casa. Todo floreado, frágil, femenino. Cada vez que entraba dentro, se sentía como un elefante en una cacharrería. O como un perdedor que no tenía ninguna prisa por cometer un segundo error.

Tal vez debería mantenerse alejado. Hacer su trabajo y seguir con su vida. Dejar de mirar a Bella como si fuera una especie de desafío, una prueba que tenía que superar o algo para demostrar que el sexo era sexo y que no había que considerar nada más que no fuera el placer mutuo de dos personas.

Ella lo excitaba. Él la excitaba a ella. Así solía ocurrir entre mujeres y hombres. Una conexión sexual instantánea. No había razón alguna para lo que ocurría. Simplemente así era.

El truco era no hablar con ella demasiado. No conocerla más. Lo de la noche anterior había sido un error. Un error muy grande. Debería haberse marchado en el momento en el que terminó de meter la herramientas en el sótano y, en vez de eso, había terminado compartiendo leche con galletas con ella hasta casi las dos de la mañana. Y todo eso, sin mirar al reloj ni una sola vez. Cuando ella lo acompañó a la puerta, le dio un beso de buenas noches y le entregó las llaves… no había pasado nada más. Por fin, el agotamiento lo había ayudado a olvidarse de todo cuando llegó a su propia casa.

Bella Swan besaba como una mujer que sabía lo que quería. Sin embargo, esos ojos chocolates contaban una historia diferente.

Era una mujer muy vulnerable. Sí. Eso esa. Vulnerable. Edward no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que tenía razón. La pregunta era qué iba hacer él al respecto.

Marcharse era una opción, pero no le atraía demasiado. Aprovecharse de esa vulnerabilidad empeoraría aún más su imagen de perdedor eso solo lo dejaba otra opción. Podía ser su amigo.

Maldita sea, ¿no podía haber una cuarta opción en alguna parte?

-Hola, ¿sigues ahí? Vaya, mira esto. Puertas, ventanas y todo lo demás.

Edward sacudió la cabeza ligeramente tratando de librar a su cerebro tratando de librar a su cerebro

De pensamientos que no lo convertían precisamente en un héroe.

-Hola, Bella. Estaba comprobando unas cosas antes de llevarte las llaves –dijo, extendiéndoselas-. Aquí tienes.

Ella las tomó y se las metió en el bolsillo de la falda, que terminaba justo por encima de las rodillas y que dejaba al descubierto el resto de aquellas increíbles y largas piernas hasta llegar incluso a las uñas pintadas.

-No deberías estar descalza aquí -le dijo, mirándola al rostro -. podrías pisar algo afilado.

-Lo sé -replicó ella levantando los zapatos de tacón que llevaba en la mano-, pero no quería arriesgar mis tacones entrando aquí con ellos. ¿Va a haber un escalón desde las puertas hacia el patio?

-No. No hará falta. No creo que te apetezca tener que preocuparte de escalones cuando estés cargada con lo que sea. Hablando de esto, deberías poner una aquí. Te haría la vida más fácil.

Bella frunció el ceño y miró el techo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. ¿es demasiado tarde?

-Piénsatelo.

-Creo que será lo mejor -afirmó ella apoyándose contra él mientras se ponía los zapatos-. Gracias.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia las puertas abiertas.

-Deja que te ayude –dijo él. Entonces, la tomó en brazos y la transportó a un lugar seguro para que ella no tuviera que preocuparse de los desniveles que había en el terreno.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los se resistió. Entonces, se echó a reír.

-Esto sólo podía pasarme a mí. Que me saquen en brazos de mi casa en vez de meterme en ella. Gracias de nuevo, amable señor.

Edward la transportó hasta el sendero de cemento que conducía hasta la puerta del salón. Entonces, de mala gana, de muy mala gana, le dejó en el suelo, pero no le apartó las manos de la cintura. Ni ella se las quitó de los hombros. La postura no era incómoda, pero sí tensa. E intensa.

-probablemente debería decirte que no estoy buscando una relación estable –dijo él. La sinceridad parecía ser la cuarta opción.

-Yo ni siquiera estoy buscando tener una relación -replicó Bella con una expresión tan franca que él tuvo que creerla-. No sé qué ocurrió, o que estuvo apunto de ocurrir ayer, en mi dormitorio. En realidad o sé. Ni tampoco quiero analizarlo.

-Lo de anoche fue más fácil –dijo él acariciándole suavemente la esbelta espalda y luego volviendo a dejarle las manos sobre la cintura. Si bajaba un poco más las manos...

-Fue muy agradable -afirmó Bella-. Hablar.

-Y comer galletas. Por cierto, estaban buenísimas.

-se lo diré a Sue y te hará algunas para ti, pero todavía tengo media lata arriba.

-Y yo sigo teniendo hambre, Bells, pero no de galletas.

Con esa afirmación, comenzó el camino hacia lo evítale.

-Sí, lo sé. No es que hayamos planeado...

-No, no. No se lo que querido decir. Ayer estaba medio bromeando. Comportándome como un estúpido. Jamás pensé que robar un beso pudiera llevar a...

-Estuviera apunto de llevar a –le corrigió ella-. No hemos hecho nada todavía. Esta bien. Lo comprendo. No tenemos que hacer nada más al respecto si tú no quieres.

-¿Estás tratando de dejarme si hacerme daño o de salvarte el pellejo?

Bella quedo bocabierta.

-No estaba intentando hacer nada, Edward. Tu empezaste esto. Ayer y otra vez ahora. De los dos días, tengo que decir que me gustó mucho más ayer. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Edward tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder contestar. Sin importarle que alguien pudiera estar observándolos se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres esto? ¿Quieres que ocurra? ¿Sin ataduras, sin nada? ¿simplemente que ocurra? Solo esta noche. Una alocada y estúpida noche, para que los dos no podamos quitar las ganas y seguir con nuestra vida.

Bella lo miró sin decir palara. Sin moverse. Sin apartarse de él. Sin embargo, su respiración se hizo de repente más superficial, más laboriosa.

-Yo quiero que ocurra -añadió el-. No se lo que es ni sé por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, pero no puedo. Necesito verte desnuda. Tocarte por todas parte. No es deseo, Bella. Es necesidad. Solo puedo pensar en nosotros dos juntos. Sé que estaría bien. Nos iría bien.

Por fin, ella cerró los ojos, pero los abrió una vez más, como si fueran dos tazas de chocolate para calentar su alma. ¿Qué vio Edward allí? ¿Qué vería allí cuando estuviera dentro de ella, transportándolos a ambos a la consecución de lo que los dos deseaban?

Vio como el pecho se le cubrió de un delicado rubor, un arrebato de deseo que acicateó aún más el de él.

-Ya casi te siento dentro de mí -susurró ella-. Se trata de sexo, Edward. He oído que a veces ocurre así, pero a mí no me había ocurrido nunca. Quiero que así sea. Quiero comportarme de un modo salvaje, libre y tal vez incluso peligroso. Como tú has dicho. Una noche. Yo no pediría nada más. No quiero nada más. Sólo quiero... dejarme llevar. dejarme llevar para sentir todo lo que tengo en mi interior, para borrar todas mis inhibiciones, mis temores. Jamás había pensado que pudiera ni que quisiera hacerlo, pero ahora necesito hacerlo. Una noche.

-Solo una noche -afirmó Edward, aunque el pensamiento no le satisfacía del todo. Lo apartó. Bella tenía razón. Era sexo. Sólo sexo. O había nada más-. ¿Cuándo ? No me digas mañana, Bells. No quiero darte tiempo para que cambies de opinión.

-ni yo a ti. Cerramos a las siete. Podrías pasarte a las nueve.

-Ni yo a ti . Cerramos podrías pasarte a las nueves.

-¿Para cenar? -preguntó él, observando como Bella esbozaba un una sonrisa que debía que debí estará prohibida por lo provocadora , sólo mirándola a esos ojos , viendo esa sonrisa, sentía una excitación tan profunda que casi le resultaba dolorosa.

Por fin, Bella se apartó de él y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la tienda.

-Prepárate tú la cena, Edward. Yo pensaba que estábamos hablando sólo del postre. Dejaré la puerta lateral abierta, así que solo tienes que subir...

* * *

HOLA CHICAS DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PROBLEMAS MUY PERSONALES...

QUIERO DECIR ESTO FELIZ ANIVERSARIO FFDAD SON 5 AÑITOS QUE FELICIDAD

ENTRANDO EN TEMA APARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO NOS PONEMOS CALIENTE... SI SEÑORAS YA LLEGO EL MOMENTO...

OTRA COSA QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ME DEJARON UN COMENTARIO DICIENDO QUE ME ESTABA APROVECHANDO DE LO QUE HAGO. DESDE UN PRINCIPIO DIJE QUE ERA UNA ADAPTACION AQUELLAS CHICAS QUE NO LES GUSTA SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAN ASI DE SIMPLE. NO QUIERO QUEDARME CON EL CREDITO DE LA ESCRITORA ME ENCANTA Y QUIERO QUE CONOZCAN SU TRABAJO Y QUE MEJOR MANERA QUE ASI ES TODO..

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LAS QUE ME LEEN Y SE TOMAN SU MOMENTO DE DEJARME UN COMENTRIO DISCULPE LA TARDANZA NUVAMENTE...

ANNY...


End file.
